Kai Bellamore
by n-zelda-n
Summary: Editing the whole story
1. Lara and Kai

Yeah this is not my first story I made but the first one I posted. I made a mistake but you'll read it at the end.

Look, Kai is not the one you think he is. He might look like but he's not himself. Just read. Ya might understand better (I think)

Oh yeah remember, he is 3, 4 years old in this story.

I do not own beyblade blablabla and so on.

Enjoy :)

P.S: I've rewrite the 1st chapter but there is barely a difference. Not much info there is to say? Hm?

* * *

**Lara and Kai**

Kai was playing outside in front of the house frontyard with a ball in his hands throwing in the air up and down. The slight difference is that his eyes were light-blue sparkling with hope.

"He looks cute" Said Lucy happily.

"Yeah... He looks like his father" said Lara with a sad face. Lara has short brown hair that ends on her shoulders. She too have light-blue eyes just like her son.

"Why looking sad? You have a son that goes to school, a big house with two garden's, a job, and your safe in here! So why are you sad?!"

Lara glared at Lucy, annoyed about her question. Then she looked back at her son.

Yeah, you're right. Kai is happy and that's enough for me" She looked down and walked away. She grabbed her cup of coffee that she served when Lucy visited.

"_Maybe I should go"_ Ummm I have to go back to work. I bet Feder needs my help with the instruments"

"Oh okay. Then I see you soon"

"Yeah maybe. I have a tournee to do with the band so I don't think I would see you soon... Bye... Kai! I'm leaving!"

"Where you going auntie?" Lucy knelt down to talk face to face.

"I'm going back to work you lil' cutie. But I won't see you for a while"

"Going to vacation again?"

"Yes" She kissed him on the cheek and carressed his forehead. She stood up and waved at him when leaving. Kai waved back and continued to play.

The next morning:

Kai was in his blue bedroom. He was still sleeping in his blue bed with a cute plushie wrapped in his arm. It looked like a unicorn. he was always fond of horses and mystical beastes. His room was full of toys and plushies of it and of course of normal animals. His roomt was not ready yet but when grows up he would want a different style of bedroom.

"Honey! Its time to wake up!" She shouted from the kitchen. Kai woke up with a groan, annoyed that his mother wakes him up like that: shouting. Suddenly the curtains opened itself.

"Owwww clos it back" Replied the little boy and hid himself under the blanket.

"Young man its time to go to school. Tired or not" She stood there with hands on her hips. Then she looked at the curtains that was supposedly closed.

"Wha-- Very funny Kai. Acting like you're still sleepy while you've already opened the curtains. Come on, 's time to breakfast, you're already late" She said with a grin.

After he ate his breakfast he scurried back to his room to change his clothes. He took his backpack, but reminded that it was downstairs. He went downstairs to see his mother waiting there with a green jacket in her hands. She helped him to put it on and grabbed his backpack. Kai was searching through his pockets and suddenly he ran toward the stairs back to his room. Lara rolled her eyes and sighted while she dropped the backpack she was holding and ran toward Kai's room. When she arrived she saw him digging in his plushies looking for something. The room was a mess. Plushies flying and lying all around his bedroom. Blankets half on the bed half on the ground. The closet entirely open and a pile of clothes where founded on the ground.

"Kaaaaiii what are you doing now?!"

"I lost Dara! Can't go school without Dara!"

"Your imaginary friend?! Kai, Dara is just--"

"Founded!"

Lara sighed and grabbed Kai's hand back to the living room. She let him go and grabbed his backpack while the little one was caressing... something invisible on his shoulder. Lara looked at him with a sad face. She frowned. She sees how happy he is but herself is not happy. Then she grabbed his hand and walked outside to bring the little guy to school.

* * *

Sooooo, did ya like it? Yeah I know kinda short but I'm making a another one right now. I also made another story of beyblade but... (biting lips) I made it in dutch and I just saw that I can't make two same stories (if I'm not wrong) on the entire site, so I have to rewrite it so ya can read it in english. But good news, I can make the same story in 2 language's. Cool éh? For the other story ya'll hafta wait. Sorry.

?: "Whoa. That sucks".

Shut up!


	2. Kai's school of Hell

Yeah great (sarcasticly) I hadn't got one review. Is my story that bad?! HMPH! Anyway, this my second chapter blablabla. In the third story Kai will be older. Voila I said it!

Oh yeah, I don't own beyblade. Oh man if I did I would make some awesome games. LOL

* * *

**Kai's school of Hell**

Lara brought Kai to school wich was unpleasant for him. It was a uniform-school. There were only boys. Almost everyday he has to wear green clothes. Always obey the teachers, no talking in the class, follow the rules. It was horrible. At least he has little freedom now because he is only 4 years old. Only 2 years to go before he will lose his freedom. But he didn't know that, he is too young to understand such things.

"Okay honey, we're here now. Be nice and I see you after school okay"

"Yes mommy. Bye-bye mommy" He waved at his mother and went toward the school gate where the other kids was entering. She waited for him until he went into the school building, then she left to go to work.

Inside the school building, Kai's class...

"Hey twerp!" Shouted Dailan. Kai looked back.

"I bet yarr mom is stripping again"

"She es not a stripper!!!" Kai said so with his fist in front of his face

"Hah he say es. It's IS you stupid" Kai grumbled. Even he was small and young he still didn't let Dailan go with this. Kai wanted to punch Dailan but he didn't do it. Instead he restrain because the school teacher entered the class. She had grey hair tied up in a knot, a pointy long nose and arm crossed with a whip in her hand. She looked very serious so if any child looked at her their faces changed to pale and terrified.

"Children" No answer. the kids continued to play and screaming.

"SILENCE!!!" She screamed. All kids stopped in their tracks, looking at the teacher their faces looked terrified. Most children looked pale but some of them didn't. Kai and Dailan where relaxed, already used to the screaming of the old hag.

"Sit!" They all sat down immediately still looking at the teacher. The teacher walked forth with her whip slapping her hand (something like that). Then she noticed Kai and Dailan. They both stared at her. The hag was looking at Kai

"Look down" she said. Kai did what she told him to do. Then she looked at Dailan.

"The rest... look in front of you" She said smirking. "_Stupid old hag. Who she think she is?! Commanding me like that!_" Thought Dailan glaring at the old hag. Then he looked at Kai who was still staring at the ground. Kai noticed that and looked a bit higher to see Dailan staring at him. He didn't saw him entirely because if he looked higher then he did the teacher would notice that and punish him. Everyone who disobeye the teacher would get punished. She continued commanding the children for four hours long. At that time it was lunchtime but Kai and his classmate's stayed in school. That was one of the rules. Normal schools would let the parents pick up their children for lunch and bring them back. Some schools finish at midday so the children had al day long free of school (Lucky brats). But noooo Kai school must have a rule to stay in school till 15:40 P.M, but he didn(t know that. He thought it was normal to stay at school for his age. After one hour lunchtime was over and the children went back inside the school building (Brrrrrr). Every child went to his or her class except Kai's class. There was a teacher, arms crossed, waiting in front of his class door. It was a woman, also a old one, with white hair (white and not gray).

"I'm your new teacher. I will give you lessons every monday afternoon. Now follow me" She said. She lead them in a room not so far of Kai's class. It was very large and roomy. Kai never saw a room that big.

"SPORT?!? Is SPORT I HAVE TO DO NOW?!?" Shouted Dailan with his eye twitching. They all eyed Dailan. No suprise he said "I", he only thinks about himself.

"SILENCE! I will explain the rules. You wear only sporting clothes. A blue or black pants is good. Shorts too. A white, black or dark blue T-shirt is good. AND NO DRAWINGS ON IT. It must be a plain shirt so NO decorations. Each time you forget your sport clothes you lose 10- points for clothings. If you took the wrong color you'll lose 1- point"

Then a little girl of the same age as Kai but a tad smaller then him lifted her arm in the air and asked "Miss if we don thave a shirt and--"

"Quiet, I'm not finished yet. If you don't have a T-shirt and you bring a shirt with long sleeves you lose 1- point" Then she approached the little girl that lifted her arm and lowered her head and said "If you don't have a T-shirt I suggest you buy one" She said seriously. After finishing explaining they exercised (think of any exercise you ever did) for the rest of the day. It was 15:30 P.M only 10 minutes to go before school's out.

"Okay kids, you got ten minutes before school is out. Prepare yourself en next week all of you MUST bring sporting clothes!"

The childrens were exhausted. They couldn't handle so much exercise and stepped slowly to the exit. Every child was moaning. Even Kai. His arms hung down, he could barely lift them up. He was reliefed when he heard the schoolbell. He was never so happy to hear the sound of the bell. But there was a problem. He was so tired that he still has to go home by foot. His mother couldn't come to pick him up from school. She is too busy with her work. Kai sighed and walked forth with the smal bit of energy he had. But even that didn't helped him to walk, he was too tired. He fell on the ground of exhaustion. His eyes were still open but lazely. When everybody was gone Kai lay there until a bright blue-red light shone in front of him. The light spoke to him with a gentle voice "I'm so sorry I couldn't appear before but I can't show myself to people except you". Kai blinked and looked at the bleu-red light that shone before him. He didn't say anything, he just blinked.

"I'll bring you home before your mom comes". Said the light. With nobody in sight to see the twosome, the light shone very bright and Kai disappeared in a flash.

"Rest now. It was tiring today. Your mom will soon arrive. I sense it"

"Don't go. Stay" Said Kai lazely.

"Don't worry. I'm always near you. I will never leave you. Not for something, not for someone. Only when you want to" Said the light, then it disappeared. Kai fell asleep.

As time passes Lucy just stopped working and was on her way home. It was 17:00 P.M. She was on the tram since that she doesn't own a car nor that she can drive and the bus was taking a different road then before. She stepped out when she reached her destination. She walked faster than usual heading home, hoping that Kai would be there. A few steps and she arrived, sliding the door to its side she saw her son sleeping on the couch with his jacket on and his backpack on his back. Lucy smiled at the sight. She went up to him, lowered on her knees, caressed the hair of Kai and kissed him on his forehead. Slowly she took his backpack and his jacket then she picked him up carying to the stairs then to his bedroom. She laid him on his bed, took off his clothes and dressed him back with his pyjamas. It was a light-blue colored pyjama with airplanes on it. Then she put him in bed and closed the curtains. Slowly she closed the door to the edge. Herself was tired so she took a nap on the couch waiting until Kai woke up waking up his mom to make food. Kai slept for two hours until his stomach rumbled. He was sleeping on his left side, with his back to the door. He turned and looked lazyli at the light-blue clock that was hanging above the door. If he looked good, time was 20:00. His mother should be home by now noticing that he's in pyjamas but he thought that the light did this for him. He sat straight on his bed, rubbing his right eye and stepped out of bed, walking to the door, opened it and walked straight for the stairs. halfway down he saw his mom on the couch. Slowly he walked up to her and gentley shaked her shoukder to wake her up.

"What's the matter honey?" She asked lazyli. He looked at her with his lazy eyes.

"Hungry" He said. Lucy sat on the couch with Kai standing right in front of her.

"Oh okay honey. I will make dinner then. Did you sleep well?" Kai nodded.

"Good. Now what do you want to eat?" She asked while she stood up. Kai smiled and followed her to the kitchen.


	3. Last year

I wanna thanks Kashila for reviewing. This encourage me more and a light bulb appeared above my head when I was reading her message, héhéheh. Anywayzzzzzzz the story... Ummm... Well in the second chapter I told that Kai will be older, didn't I. Well he is one year older XP

So he speaks better now. And I forgot to mention how Dailan looked. I will tell how he look in the story, but not in this chapter.

I do not own Beyblade nor Kai (waterfalltears)

* * *

**Last year**

The style of his bedroom hasn't change. Finally his bedroom was ready... for now. Like before his bedroom is blue colored. Plushies were still in the room. Nothing changed actually.

"KAAAAAAI! TIME TO WAKE UP!"

A lazy light-blue eye opened and suddenly the curtains opened itself.

"AAAAAAH! Close it back!!!" He screamed while he hid himself under his blankets. The door to his bedroom opened.

"Honey, it's time" Said Lara, his mom. Then she looked at the window.

"Did you opened the curtains?"

"How can I do that?! I'm still in bed!"

"It happened before. When you was 4 years old"

"I didn't do it!" He said with a touch of confidence in his voice but he looked startled. Lara smiled. She walked to him beside his bed, pulled the blankets away and waited until Kai stood up. He went downstairs with his mom walking behind him. He sat down on a chair in the kitchen with his breakfast ready on the table. After he ate his breakfast he went back upstairs to the bathroom. He brushed his teeths, combed his hair, washed his face, made a small smile in front of the mirror and runned immediately to his bedroom. He searched through his closet for his uniform but saw that they weren't hanging in there.

"MOM! WHERE IS MY CLO--!" Kai turned his head to his left side and saw his uniform floating in the air. He approached his floating uniform. When he was close enough his uniform dropped in his hands.

"Thanks" He said while smiling.

"What's the matter honey?" Lara asked while looking inside his room holding the door handle.

"Nothing"

"Oh okay" She said then looked at his hands holding his uniform. She blinked twice before saying "Hey! Hurry up already or you'll get late at school!" Kai nodded and hurried back to the bathroom. After five minutes Kai showed up in the living room, smiling with his backpack on his back. Lara smiled back and grabbed his hand. Before going out she asked him "You didn't forget anything?"

"Nope" He answered.

"Good" She said then they departed for school. After they've arrived Lara gave Kai a kiss on his cheek and let his hand go. She watched him going in to the school building then she went to her work.

Inside the school building somewhere in a class...

Kai sat on the ground with a big smile on his face. So there are other children's with big smiles on their faces. Actually all childrens are smiling big. They all smiled and their eyes are locked-on on the door. Then the door handle turned and the door opened. A teacher appeared smiling like she was really happy to see the kids in her class (the teacher looked real familiar as Tyson's schoolteacher).

"Hello class!" She said full of happiness.

"Hello miss Katya" They all answered in unison. Kai is now in his last grade of the kindergarten so next year he will have to obey each order that the teachers will give him. If he don't punishment will follow, but not a normal one. If next year he (or the other children) still don't obey a horrible punishment will follow. This is one that no one's want. The problem is that the parents don't know what the horrible punishment is. So Kai will take advantage this year because miss Katrina is the one and only friendly teacher in the whole kindergarten school. AND she will teach the children for the rest of the year. No other teachers forcing them to do harsh things. Next year he can't do things he want to in school. Next year means losing his freedom. This year will be the best year ever for him. For the next following years it will be the worses years ever. But he doesn't know that. He is only five years old so he's too young to understand this... now. Three hours passed and they were al drawing on their table. Miss Katya walked past them to see how many artists there are in the group. Some were okay, others were good and then some of them are real artists. Miss katrina stopped beside a familiar desk.

"So Kai... How much do you like drawing?" She asked.

"Very much!" He said with much enthusiasm.

* * *

So did ya like it ;) 

Please review! I only had 2 which one of it was only a warning héhéhé so actually I got only one review (more waterfalltears) Please review, please, please, please,please,please.


	4. A little info about the story

A LITTLE INFO ABOUT THE STORY:

**Sorry folks but I have something important to tell :) I will rewrite the first chapter and put some information about how Kai looks like and also about his mother. So when I update the next chapter read the 1st chapter again and then the updated one. And one more thing: the kid in this story is not the Kai we know from the 3 season's or whatever. Again, IT'S NOT KAI HIWATARI!!! (Kai is Russian isn't he? Why is his last name japanese? It is, isn't it? Please someone tell me) I'm still watching the episodes from the last season since they didn't show it here in Belgium which that sucks anyway. So I'm behind the story (great). Just wait for the other chapters, there will be more information about little Kai and his mother. **

**I'm still making the other chapter which I hope I can update it before friday. Oh yeah, This story is actually my 2nd beyblade story, the 1st one is not ready to update. AND I'm making a third story of beyblade. Cool éy? I made the story Kai Bellamore because I was still thinking how to make my 1st story of beyblade.**

**Well that's enough information for now. Please people review. It's no fun if you folks just read and say nothing about it. One more thing: Kai's eye color changes after years and years and so on so don't panic that his eye color is light-blue in this story eventually the color will end in--**

**Navi: "YOU'RE BRAGGING AGAIN!!!"**

**You suposse to be in the other story and not this one you idiot! This is beyblade and Little Kai should be wandering here somewhere and not you. You should be flying off in the story of Zelda... Where is Little Kai anyway...-- DID YOU SWITCH PLACES WITH HIM?!?**

**Navi "Maybe..."**

_(Damn it)_** GRRR, I will let you eat by a Deku Baba. I insist I will feed him by giving you as bait IF YOU DON'T GO BACK TO THE OTHER STORY AND GIVE THE LITTLE ONE BACK!!1!1! IF I HAVE TO I will change the story of Zelda and--**

**"DON'T! I'LL GO, I'LL GO and switch back"**

**Sorry for the trouble folks I wanted THAT to happen now and then.**

**Tip of the day: Don't be too greedy. Later non - reviewers and enjoy the good weather of today and now and then.**


	5. Last Year: A Bit Worried?

Too lazy to review éh? But not to read ey? I just wanted to know if some of you readers liked it or not. At least someone did. Thanks Kashila! Okay this is a sequel to Last Year... FINALLY I can write his secondary school life after this chapter (happy, soooo happy). But I won't explain his whole school story or will I?

?: "DON'T!"

Gee I hope they switched back by now... Yep they did.

Little Kai: "Don't you dare!"

Yes I will. Now on the story but first: say it little dude

Little Kai: "This nuthead here does not own beyblade (_I'm happy that she doesn't beyblade)"_

Brat... -- I have a name ya know.

Little Kai: "No you don't!"

Excuse us. While ya wait, READ!

* * *

**Last year: A Bit Worried?**

"What are you drawing?" Asked his teacher

"A unicorn. Mom says they don't exists but I saw one!"

"Umm your imaginary friend?"

"Whats that?" He asked. Miss Katya explained him what 'imaginary' means, Kai nodded but he still don't believe her. He knows he have a friend but not 'imaginary'.

"Your mother told me that you have a 'friend' since you were four years old. Is that true?"

"Yeah..." He wanted to say something about his friend but thought it wasn't a good idea.

"Okay but that's normal. It happens to most childrens" She said happily. "Finish your drawing so I can hang it on the wall. Okay?"

"Okay!" He said. He continued drawing like nothing happened.

Hours passed and the school bell rings through the hallways. Kai took his backpack and runned outside the schoolbuilding. He almost past the gate until he was stopped by a "HEY KAI!" shout. Kai immediately stopped and turned around to see Dailan runnung towards him. "_O-oh trouble. If he is going to try something..."_ He thought. Dailan is a boy with red spiked hair always looking tough while he isn't but most children don't want to come near him. In other words: a bully.

"What do you want?!" Kai demanded.

"I know that next year you're going to that other uniform-rules and more rules school and most children won't go" He said while smirking. "So I want to ask you if you... uhhh... want to be my friend or something like that..." Kai was shocked. A bully asked him to be his friend while Kai is a nice mannered boy. Kai recovered from his shocked trance and began thinking.

"Okay but why me?" He asked him confused.

"(sigh) Well... Next year I am in that school too... So I thought we together be a gang... And you look tough. I was a bit scared last year when that hag said to you 'Look down' and then you looked at me"

"I was scary?" He said pointing to himself. Then he began to laugh but agreed to join him.

"So I see ya. Oh and keep this between us" He said pointing at Kai.

After a while Kai was almost home, by then he stopped laughing. He was still smilling for today. After he arrived he quickly dropped his backpack beside the couch and runned to the stairs and right into his bedroom closing the door behind him. he went to his bed and sat on it. His bed was still messy but he didn't cared. He paused and then said "Did ya hear what he asked me?"

"Yes I heard him" A voice talked to him from nowhere. "It's ot a bad idea to poin him next year... At least you won't be alone"

"Yes, I don't have much friends except you!" He said happily. "I have a question for you..." he said looking a bit sad.

"... Ask"

"Why are you here?"

"That question I can't answer it... Yet. Don't worry... Just have patience"

"..."

A few hours later Lara arrived from her work. kai hear her footsteps and knew that his mom just arrived. He went downstairs and when he saw her he jumped on her. Lara grabbed him just in time. she gave him a kiss on his cheek and Kai hugged her. She hugged him back and put him down on the ground. Then she walked to the kitchen. For Kai it was weird that his mother just walked to the kitchen not even bothering to ask Kai about his day at school. Kai thought there was something wrong but he wasn't sure so he waited a bit until his mom turned around facing him and asked "How was your schoolday?" She asked him happily.

"Good" He answered looking confused. "Mommy are you alright?" He asked her, raising a eyebrow.

"Sure hon. Why?" Kai made a sign making a circle with his index finger pointing down to the floor.

"Oh yes. I was just thinking about something. But why making that sign?" She asked confused. Kai continued making the same sign and then...

"FOOD!" She shouted while pointing at Kai. Kai smiled and nodded happily so did Lara but her mood changed immediately.

"Oh dear. I forgot... I didn't go shopping and the markets will soon close what should I or we do now?..." She pouted. Suddenly Kai grinned.

"PITA!" He shouted. Kai remembered that Lara brought to a pita tent just to make him eat something else. Kai really liked pita. His mother agreed. Kai went upstairs to put his jacket on and Lara took her purse. When Kai went downstairs his mother was already waiting outside ready to go. He happilly grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Pita tent. It wasn't so far so he knew the way.

Three months later...

"KAI! WAKE UP! LAST SCHOOLDAY!" Lara shouted from the kitchen. Kai sat on his bed arms folded on his knees resting his head on it. He rocked back and forth.

"Nervous?" A voice asked him from nowhere. Kai didn't bother to answer.

"You looked like you haven't slept for days..." He still didn't answer.

"Kai please, tell me what's wrong?" The voice demanded.

"I-I-I-I..." Kai began stuttering.

"I heard t-that th-the o-other s-s-s-school h-h-h-h-h-h-h..." Before he could finish his phrase his mother came in asking what's wrong.

"I heard that... the other school... I heard it was a terrible, horrible school" He said holding his knees now.

"Ohhh honey, that's not true. Where did you heard that?" Lara caresses him on his head, trying to soothe him.

"Someone"

"Awww honey don't worry. Its the last day so take advantage of it and you have... 2 months vacation. Don't let the next schoolyear disturb your last schoolday or your vacation. Time enough" Said Lara doing her best not to stress her son. Kai lifted his head.

"Yeah! You're right!" He said with his fist in the air. "Today will be a great day and I won't let next year disturb it!" He said with much confidence.

"YES! Now get your butt in movement and go dress yourself!" She said happily pointing to the door directing the bathroom.

"Uhhh mommy... Shouldn't I breakfast first?" A sweatdrop appeared on Lara's head (of course Kai can't see that. Lol)

"YES! Move your butt and go to the kitchen" Suddenly they both burst to laughing. Kai, trying to stop laughing, asked his mother: "Shouldn't we hurry up?"

"Why?" She stopped laughing.

"Well that thing, that you do your stuff, what it is called? WORK!"

"Oh yes, work... Well you're lucky today mister! I will pick you up from school" She smiled. Kai brightened. Suprised and happy that his mother will pick him up after school. Kai jumped on his bed of joy. Lara watched him. She never saw him that happy.

"_He looks so happy today that he don't mind about next year. Yes next year... I wonder... Maybe HE knows..._" Thought the voice. Kai jumped of his bed landing on his feets, running on the stairs and right into the kitchen sitting on one of the chairs that was near the table. Today Kai can go to school a hour later because its the last schoolday so he didn't hurried up. He took his time but still huried because he was a bit hyper, happy that his mother will pick him up. Lara appeared in the kitchen. she took a bowl, milk and a box. there was cornflakes in it. Kai likes cornflakes. Its healthy and tasty (well not all of 'em). When Kai finished his breakfast he went to the bathroom, putting on his clothes, combed his hair and brushed his teeths. Then he went to his bedroom and grabbed his backpack. Ready to go to school.

* * *

You don't want to know what I did to the little dude so I won't say what happened XP

I don't know what kind of chapter it will be the next one but... méh. I already know his teenager life. Too bad it will come later. Anywayzzz, next chapter is the start of a new schoolyear and Kai will be one year older. What will he do in the vacation? You imagine it (I see him already playing in the swimming pool with his mom Sooo cute! Summer vacation )

Laterzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


	6. Kai's first year in Elementary school

SORRY! SorrythatittooksolongbutwithalltheschoolstuffIhave... Excuse me, (taking a deep breath) like I said: sorry that it took so long but with all the schoolstuff I have to learn I... Well I will say it later. His voice is a bit heavier now. No so highpitched now (well a bit). He is still cute. He's only six years old...

Fuck--

Kai: "Please no cursing --' "

... What the--!

Kai: SHE DOESN'T OWN BEYBLADE (Pointing at n-zelda-n)

--# I'm getting tired of this kid.

* * *

**Kai's first year in Elementary school**

The six year old boy opened his eyes immediately when he heard a shout.

"KAAAAI! WAKE UP! FIRST SCHOOL DAY!!!" Lara shouted from the kitchen. Kai groaned. He half-closed his eyes.

"(Groan) I hate the first schoolday" he said lazily. Then the curtains opened itself.

"AAAAAAH! CLOSE IT BACK! NOW!" He shielded his eyes with his hands.

"Oooh come on Kai! Every day you're doing like that! Except when its holiday... You're not a vampire!" Said a voice out of nowhere.

"Yes I am" said Kai teasing the voice. There was a knock on the door and it opened revealing Lara holding the doorknob, looking a bit confused, thinking to who Kai might talk to since there was no one in his bedroom. Kai looked at her, sitting straight with his blanket in his hands holding it in front of him.

"To who were you talking to???"

"N-no one mom" He said a bit freaked out.

"Well I will not say it twice but you have to dress up. Its your first schoolday" She smiled happily.

"_Oh great..._" Kai frowned, leaving a big sigh. "_Well at least I'm not alone... But I wonder if it was a good idea to team up with Dailan... Maybe we will become good friends... Ugh, why is it so difficult_"

"Come on. Nobody knows you and beside, this is a new day and start. You will make lots of friends!" She said winking to him. She went back to the kitchen with Kai following her. He sat on a chair near the table and ate his usual breakfast. Cornflakes. After eating his breakfast, he went to the bathroom to dress up, combing his hair and brushing his teeth. He went to his bedroom to take his backpack and was ready to go back downstairs but stopped in front of his door.

"Are you coming or what?" He asked looking behind him.

"Of course... Like always... I will protect and stay near you..."

"Well yeah. I almost forgot you to the other time héhéhé" Said Kai nervously. After hearing his mother shouting that he's getting late he immediately runned back down and was ready to go to school. His school was in another area but it was closer to his house. Its only five minutes walking from his house to his school. His mom couldn't bring him to school. This time she had to work earlier. So Kai went alone to his new school on his first day. After arriving at school he looked everywhere for his so-to-be friend. He walked forth toward the other childrens while searching for Dailan. Then he spotted a red spiked hairy boy under the shadows of a lonely tree. The boy turned around and made a sign to Kai for coming.

"Its about time that you came!" He said with both his hands on his hip.

"Yeah well I couldn't spot you anywhere with all thise kids running around here" Kai said mentioning the childrens running in the courtyard.

"Well they won't be that peppy when school starts..." A voice said. Kai stepped aside to see a boy leaning on the tree with his arms folded. He has grey flat hair that went till his shoulders and grey eyes.

"Hi. I am Brian. I am named after my father only you spell my name with i and not y" He said with a touch of enthusiasm in his voice.

"Yeah, Brian is the son of one of the famous beybladers around here. Only he is a bit of a weirdo..." Said Dailan.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Kai.

"Well, my father was... Uhhh... Well let's say that I might look like my father but only I don't act like him. You see I mostly act like my mother. She was always very peppy and kind. My father not. Sometime..." He smiled. Dailan freaked out a bit and stepped one step backing off of him.

"Uhhh yeeeeah..." Said Dailan. Kai just blinked of confusion. Dailan snapped back to reality by shaking his head and introduced the rest of the gang. " So now you know Brian. Next to him, on the other side of the tree, is Cole"

"Hey" He said uninterested. He too was leaning on the tree. He has long dark-grey hair that looked almost blue tied in a ponytail. He has green eyes that might change over time.

"And the other one beside him is ... Where is he???" Said Dailan a bit suprised. A boy with white long fluffy/restless hair with yellow bangs appeared from above the tree. He hung upside down, dangling from the tree branch. Dailan startled. Kai just stared at the boy that was dangling.

"AAAAH! What are doing Maki?!?" Maki giggled.

"Ma-ki? Why do you call him Maki?..." Kai asked Dailan while looking at him.

"His real name Mikael. His parents call him Mika for short but we call him Maki because we switched the i and the a, and he likes monkey's. He acts like them. And he makes me think at a maki. It's a monkey too" Explained Dailan.

"_Well duh_" Thought Kai. Maki greeted Kai and smiled.

"Oh and that one over there is Forest" Said Dailan pointing at the long green haired boy, arms folded, who was leaning on the wall under the sun. He was looking at the schoolchildrens who are still playing in the courtyard. He noticed Dailan pointing at him. He looked and smiled gently.

"So now you know the gang. Oh, I almost forgot. Guys, this Kai" Said Dailan. Before they could continue the bell rang. The children and the gang formed up in two lines. There are new kids and children that were already in the school, a few grades higher. Before they knew the lines started moving and went into the building.

* * *

Damn it! I'm out of idea's... for now... I know what to do when he get's older but I don't know what to write for the next chapter. WAAAAAAAH! (sniff) And I'm making another story about Kai But the exam are here so I have less time to write. But half schoolday (Yay!) I have only 3 to do XD :P. It begins this friday and monday is the last day. Tuesday I have to go back to school to clean my classroom. Wednesday and thursday there is no school and friday (gulp), is the day when I will see my schoolrecord. I'm sure I will fail for math. I understand nothing of it this trimester. Oh well, when vacation starts I might continue to write. I mostly have nothing to do the... :D

Hey if ya might have an idea for the next chapter, I will gladly hear it from you (or read héhéhé). But it must suit the story. Otherwise it will make no sence. Don't worry. Like I said: I DON'T BITE!


	7. First schoolday is

Hey here's the next one. Enjoy!

It's more about his schoollife but the next chapter will be... Euh... _Damn it!_

* * *

**First schoolday is...**

Kai and the group are led to a classroom. It looks like a regular class with sixteen school-desks only the walls are grey and looked like they haven't painted it for a while. In each row were four school-desks lined beside and behind each other. The childrens walked in and chose their place to sit. Kai sat in the front row, on the second desk near the door. Dailan sat beside Kai on his left, near the windows. Cole sat behind Kai and Brian behind Dailan. Beside Brian sat Maki. He was looking outside smiling. And behind Maki sat Forest. He too was looking outside, but not so happy.

"Kai! What are you staring at your school-desk?!" Dalian whispered.

"I... don't know... I have the feeling that something bad will happen..." Said Kai. Suddenly the door slammed open and Kai startled. The others just looked at the person who walked in while Kai stared at nothing from the shock that he just had. The teacher is a woman with the age around 40 and 50. She has wrinkle's all around her face. you could say she is 64 or older. She has red-brownisch hair tied up in knot and on top of the knot was a second knot, smaller than the first one. She looked very cranky. In the class she stood before her large brown desk. She looked behind her shoulder and took a list of name, name's from the childrens in her class.

"BELLAMORE!" She shouted. Kai came back to normal when he heard his name. He turned around and looked at his teacher.

"No speaking in the class and when I come IN the class everybody must look in front of him or her" She hissed. Kai gulped. "And be polite! You say ma'am or sir to your teachers. It depends who you get. And when I call out someone's name you say 'present'. Is that understood!?"

"Yes ma'am" Everybody said in unison.

"_Be strong..._" Said a voice in his head. Kai nodded and sat straight. Dailan watched him and did the same. The teacher walked around the class with the list in her hand. She called out everybody's name and the childrens said "present". After she finished calling out their names she began the lesson. She went to the chalk board and took a piece of chalk and writed something on the board. First lesson of the day was math. Dailan cursed. The teacher heard him cursing and turned around. She walked away of the board and went to Dailan's desk. She lowered her head and glared at him. Then she put both her hands on Dailan's desk.

"Young man! No cursing in the class! That's a rule!" She warned him.

"Yes ma'am" Dailan was terrified. The rest of the class stared at their teacher. She walked back to the chalk board and began writing some things of math. Something easy since it was their first year in a elemantary school. Dailan is shivering but Kai gave him a punch in the shoulder to stop his trembling. He stopped trembling and turned his head looking at Kai. The twosome nodded to each other. 2 hours passed and the schoolbell rang. The children put their books of math away in their bench. The teacher stood up and went to the door with her briefcase of black leather. She waited for the next teacher before leaving the class. The next teacher opened the door and walked into the class. It is a man and he wears round glasses. He has short, flat, brown hair and the points ended somewhat in zigzags. He looks very kind. you can see it by just watching his smile. He's wearing a long white coat. It was a lab coat. It seems that they will have science today. The childrens pouted and moaned.

"Now, now don't moan or pout, science is fun" He said happily.

"Why do you say that? Nothing is fun in school" Dailan sighed.

"Well first thing of all I am not like the other teachers. Does that relieve you?" The class brightened. All that sad look dissapeared. "My name is Jim. Jim Hatsuké. First I will teach you something simple so that everybody can start. Can everybody come over here? I promise, this will be fun. I give you lessons on monday and thursday" The children stood up and gathered around their teacher's desk. He showed them some things of science (just imagine what they are doing). After leastening the explaination and the order to do they immediately went to the closet that was against the wall far behind in the class and took the items they needed. Two hours passed and the schoolbell rang. The children complained.

"See. The bell rang and now you are all complaining that the lesson is done. But don't worry, I'm back on thursday" The children cheered. They all took their schoolbags and went to the gangway. The children didn't knew their way in the school so they just followed the other children that might led them to the cantine. There was a line in the cantine. They all took a long brown plastic plate and waited until the line moved on.

"Oh maaan. This will take forever" Said Dailan who stood in the line before Kai.

"Yeah. Hey just take the food that you want to eat. You don't have to take all of it if ya don't like it" Said Brian.

"Okay" Replied Kai.

"Hey wait a second... Don't we have to pay for the food!?" Asked Forest.

"Nah. Today is the first schoolday so you don't have to pay. Every year its like that. Tomorrow you have to bring money" Said the boy behind Forest. He looked like a 17 year old teenager. Someone from the higher class. High school, probably from the sixth grade. The school was shared in two parts: one part is the elementary school and the other part is the high school. Children from the elementary school can stay in the same school if they become students.

"Uhhh thanks" Said Kai looking at the tall teenager. He replied back with a smile. When they took what they wanted they searched for a place to sit. After finding a table that was available they sat down and began eating. Kai and Dailan sat beside each other on the left side of the table and four others on the right side of the table. After the half of the food disappeared they began talking.

"Well the food is not bad but its not so good than the food from your own parents" Said Dailan happily while tasting certain kind food.

"Yeah but some are really good!" Said Forest.

"Uh-huh but the best is the dessert!" Brian began to eat his dessert. "But I can't believe that you have to pay for that stuff. Even when some don't taste very good. Its stupid, paying for food in the school!" Brian made a look of disgust when he talked about the food of the school but he enjoyed eating the dessert. Then he looked at Kai who was not savouring his food. Actually he's not eating at all. He just look at his food poking his fork in it and his head rested in his right hand.

"Kai what's the matter?" Asked Brian. Kai just sighed. Cole and Brian looked at each other and Maki watched him.

"Come on Kai. Is there something wrong? Did the food made you sick?" Forest asked him.

"No... I'm thinking about my parents" Kai lifted his head and looked at the group. "What Dailan just said made me... thinking about my... Parents" He told them sadly.

"Héh, what would make you think about your parents?" Asked Brian.

"Everybody has two parent and I have only one" Said Kai. The group just blinked out of confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked Cole.

"Hey do you mean the same situation like Brian?" Forest asked

"Huh? What situation?" Kai looked at Dailan

"Well..." Dailan looked at Brian who's face is sad.

"I too have only one parent. I lost my mother a few years ago. I was 4 years old when she passed away. She always looked very happy. She told me that she was happy to met my dad and having me. Luckily for her she went to Russia otherwise she never met my dad. She lived there with my dad for a couple of years and got married with him. Then she came back here to visit some family and then returned to Russia, there she was pregnant of me. I was born in Russia. But when I became 2 years we moved out of Russia and lived here. After two years she passed away by a disease of some sort" Told Brian.

"What kind of disease?" Asked Maki.

"I don't know. He never told me what kind of illness"

"Why did you moved out of Russia" Kai asked him.

"I don't really have an answer for that. Dad said that he didn't want them to take me if they discovered about my existence. I don't know who's them or whatever is all of this"

"I feel really sorry for the loss of your mother... really. But mine story is kinda different than yours..." Kai looked down. He didn't wanted to talk about his parents. Just before he wanted to continue the bell rang and all the schoolchildrens stood up and went outside. During the walk Kai is hoping that his new friends won't ask him to continue his story. Luckily for him they forgot to ask him. At the courtyard they stood under the lonely tree, waiting until their next teacher came. Unfortunatly for them, they came quickly.

"I hate teachers" Said Dailan. Again, in two lines they went to their class. The lesson was English. The kids didn't mind that but they didn't liked their teacher. But when they heard her voice they began to giggle. She has blue round glasses and her brown hair was tied in a ponytail. She wore a costume for a typical teacher. A blue white striped skirt that went just above her knees, a white T-shirt with a red tie and a short sleeved blue vest that suits her skirt. Her name is Miss Begamy. She explained the orders and sat down behind her desk. The children began writing in their books while Miss Begamy sunked in her book og 'How To Teach Childrens'. Far behind the class, before the last row, a pair of young girls began talking to each other. Miss Begamy noticed and shouted them to silence.

"Be quiet!" She shouted. The girls began giggling because of her very high pitched voice. They stopped giggling and Miss Begamy continued reading her book. Three hours passed and the bell rang. The children hid their books in their bench and took their schoolbag and walked outside the class.

"Maaaan, I thought that it would never end" Said Dailan touching his forehead.

"Yeah but I think it gets worse. If all teachers, except Jim, are all like that then we're dead" Said Forest.

"Uh-huh. What do you think Maki?" Asked Dailan.

"I dunno. It might get worse or better" He replied.

"Think twice genius" Said Cole.

"And you Kai?"

"It gets worse. I'm sure of that"

"Well I hope it gets better when we grow up...(sigh)" Said Brian.

"Hey where are you going?" Dailan asked Kai.

"I live in that way" He answered while pointing in the direction he lives.

"Oh okay. The I see you tomorrow" Said Dailan. The group waved at him and Kai waved back.

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow..." He replied.

"_Was it that bad?_" Asked a voice in his head.

"_Yeah. It was THAT bad..."_ He replied. "_Can we talk later? I need to concentrate on my way home_"

"_Sure..._" After having a silent walk he arrived at home. He went up on the stairs and into his bedroom. He threw his backpack aside and lied down on the bed.

"Now you can talk" He said.

* * *

Soooo what do ya think? Bad school éh? So is mine :P Nah, just kidding... maybe... At least he has friends, its better than be alone, isn't it?

Kai: "You're torturing me"

Wait until the next chapter You'll be happy there.

Kai: "Yeah right"

... I wonder how you will act when you grow up...

Kai: " I don't know... you're the writer, not me" Excuse me.


	8. An item to cherish

Thanks Kashila for reviewing

Here's the next one! Yeah I know, the title suck but I don't know any other :P

* * *

**An item to cherish**

"Was school that bad?" Asked the voice.

"Yeah, it was terrible! At least you don't have to learn..." Kai sat up on his bed.

"Well it's good that you didn't get some homeworks"

"Home-work? What's that?"

"You don't know what homework is???"

"... Nope. I'm just six years old... How do you expect me to know that?" Kai put his hands on his hip.

"... Well homework is a schooljob that must be performed at home. Do you understand?"

"Euh... Wellllll... Wait. Do you mean like paperwork that must be done in the next few days?"

"Yes"

"You look like you're exhausted..." Said an another voice. Kai looked on his right and saw his mother standing between the doorway.

"Yeah well I am exhausted. How can I keep up with the lessons and the teachers..."

"Maybe you need to sport?"

"Mom I don't like sport" Kai whined.

"Well maybe you will like this kind of sport. Its different than the other sports. Wait here for a second" She turned around and leaved.

"Wait, mom!" Lara stopped. "This morning, you went early to your work... So why are you home so early?" Kai asked. Lara turned around.

"Because I wanted to be early at home today, so if I went earlier to work I could be early at home" She smiled. Kai smiled back. "Wait here, okay" Kai nodded and Lara left him alone and went back downstairs.

"I wonder what she means with a different sport..." Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know what she means... At least, soon or later you will need me... in a different kind of situation..." Said the voice.

"What do you mean by that? Hey! You're not leaving are you!?" He panicked. Then his mother came back from the living room and stepped in his bedroom with something in her hand.

"To who were you talking to?"

"No one"

"Hmmm okay... Anyway I have a little present for you" She said happily. She showed him the object that she's holding.

"WOW! A beyblade!" He said happily seeing the beyblade that his mother was holding. It looks like it has four sharp blades on the side of the attack ring. It has a soft night-blue colour with red thunders crossing the beyblade. Kai took the beyblade and examine it. For the rest, there was nothing unusual on the beyblade.

"So are you going to try it?" Asked his mother.

"Of course!" Kai got off of his bed and runned to the stairs but before he could leave his mother stopped him in his tracks.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Asked his mother holding something behind her back. Kai turned around and thinked about what he could forget.

"...Euh the starter?" He told her not pretty sure if it was the correct answer. His mother nodded and gave him the starter that she bought with the beyblade. It was a small starter for beginners.

"Mom"

"Hmm? What honey?"

"Thanks" He said while smiling. Lara smiled back. Kai went to the backyard that and immediately tried his beyblade out but he needed time adn practice to control the beyblade.

"_He's just a beginner but he will get better over time... I wonder if it was a good idea to give him a beyblade. Not that he will do something bad with it, at least he has something to protect himself when I'm not around and it will keep him busy. Now he can play with other kids in the neighbourhood... Its so nice to see him smile... I hope he won't discover IT_" She thought to herself holding some sort of amulet on her necklace. Somewhere in Kai's room a blue-red light shone, hovering in the middle of the room.

"So he has a beyblade... That would be about time. Now its my turn but it can wait 'till tomorrow. He's trying his beyblade right now and by the time he will stop he will be tired. And tomorrow he has to go to school. After school, I will strike" She talked to herself.

"_You can't trust anybody! Not even yourself_" A phrase echoed through the room.

"That never goes out my mind" Said an another voice.

"Hmmm any news from Phoenix?"

"No, no news. I think she disappeared as well as Centurion and the rest. So did their master" The voice echoed through the bedroom and disappeared. By the time that Kai stopped beyblading it was dinner time. His mother called him and Kai took his beyblade and hid it in his pocket. At 21:00 p.m Kai went to the bathroom to change his clothes and brushing his teeths. He walked into his bedroom and lied in his bed to sleep... In the middle of the night Kai was shivering and sweating.

"_Oh boy. He has a nightmare. Unless I know what kind of nightmare it is I can't do something_" Thought the voice.

**In Kai's dream:**

"_Where am I?_" Kai thought to himself. He was walking in a blurry yellow room still having his pajamas on him with a blue blanket around him, holding it firmly. "_Am I here all alone?_" Kai looked everywhere but saw nothing than a blurry yellow. Then he looked in front of him and saw a silhouette far away of him who was standing with its right hand on its hip. Kai narrowed his eyes trying to identify the person in front of him but couldn't make a difference but there is one thing he knows: it was defenitely a man. He doesn't know the age neither. He could be a teenager or a man older than 30. That he doesn't know but he did noticed that the shadow was backing off of him.

"No wait!" Shouted Kai stretching his arm out trying to reach the man. "Please wait!"

"_Kai... Wake up..._" A voice echoed.

"Huh?" Kai looked in the yellow sky.

"_Please Kai... Wake up..._" The voice repeated. It was a female voice. Kai looked in front of him and saw that the shadow is getting farther into the depths, away from him.

"WAIT!" He shouted again. Apparently the shadow heard him and two white lights sparkled in his eyes that couldn't be seen before. Suddenly fire covered the whole floor preventing Kai approaching the man. Kai stepped back while the fire is getting bigger. He used his blanket to cover himself from the fire. Kai stopped walking backwards because of a wall he felt on his back. He kept watching the man. The man raised his arms in the air and a wave of fire appeared behind him. It was going to crash on Kai and before the wave could touch him...

"KAI WAKE UP!!!" Kai jerked awake, breathing heavily and sweating alot. "Kai! Are you alright!?" Asked the light.

"Yeah I'm fine" He answered thinking about his dream and who the person was.

"Kai is everything fine?" Asked Lara behind the shutted door. Kai didn't answer. From fear Lara slowly opened the door trying to see if there was a buglar or a kidnapper in the room but the only person she saw is Kai, who is sweating like the heat was way too high. Lara sat on his bed beside him and sweeped all the sweat away with her sleeve. Lara hugged and hold him firmly, rubbing his back. She loosened her arms and leaned back to see his face. By hugging him she noticed how heavy he is breathing.

"Kai, honey... you're breathing very heavily. That must be a horrible dream..." Lara said carresing his face. "Do you want to sleep with me?" Kai didn't say a word, he just continued to breath but easily this time. "_It looks like my voice is soothing him... Maybe it is better for him to sleep with me. He won't have those horrible nightmares if he's with me... I think_" Lara thought looking at Kai. "Come on. You sleep with me tonight. Okay?" Kai nodded and followed his mother to her bedroom that was just on the other side of his bedroom. The bed looks like it is big enough for 3 persons. The bed sheet is coloured red-bordeaux and it looks thick enough to keep 'em warm. Kai lied on the right side of the bed and Lara on the other side. Lara held Kai firmly while he snuggled against his mother. He was still sweating and shivered a bit but quickly fell asleep while Lara stayed awake for a few minutes then she fell asleep still holding Kai tight in her arms.

* * *

I don't know if I explained the beginning well but... Méh. Oh and don't begin to nag about this chapter; I know it doesn't make sense but wait till the next chapters. I'm thinking about the next chapter: Should there be a fire in Kai's school so that Kai has one day free or not? Hmmm (thinking)... Hard to decide... I have no idea O.o I really don't know! 

Kai: "(whisper) put the school in fire :P"


	9. One day free will change a lot

... Euhhhh I don't own Beyblade.

Kai: "That's all you have to say? O.o"

Yup 3

Kai: "...(walks away)"

**One day free will change allot**

The next morning Lara stood up trying not to wake Kai who is sleeping peacefully on the bed. She walked down the stairs to prepare her's and Kai's breakfast when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked. Someone on the other side of the phone told who he/she was and talked a while to Lara. Meanwhile Kai woke up. He lazily looked around him and saw that his mother wasn't in bed anymore. He sat on the bed and rubbed his eyes until he was fully awake. He jumped off the bed and walked to the door. He opened it and went to the stairs. He heard his mother talking but it soon stopped. Kai walked down the stairs to see his mother standing in front of the phone.

"Who was it mom?" Lara startled a bit by hearing the voice of her son. She turned around to see Kai standing in front of the stairs rubbing his right eye.

"Oh, were you already awake honey?" Kai nodded. "Did you sleep well?" Again he nodded and stopped rubbing his eye.

"Who was that at the phone?" He asked.

"It was your school... There was a fire at your school..."

"Wha--" Kai watched her in disbelief. (or something like that)

"Yes. They don't know who did it but I guess you're free today" Lara shrugged and smiled. Kai stood there like he didn't believed that the school was in fire. "Kai?"

"WOO-HOO!" He screamed while sticking his arms in the air. Lara just blinked of confussion but laughed seeing him so happy, jumping up and down.

"Oh dear. Too bad I can't stay. I have to go to work" Lara laughed nervously.

"I know what you're thinking right now" Kai joked.

"What?"

"Ugh, work. I really don't want to go"

"Hahaha. You are absolutely right honey" She laughed. "Now, you are free today so don't spent your time by sitting in here the whole day, okay" Kai nodded. An hour later Lara left to go to work, leaving Kai all alone.

"_A whole day free! What should I do?..._"

"Hey! Stop staring! I have my reputation ya know" Said someone making Kai snap out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh Dailan... W-what are you doing here?" Said Kai a bit startled, jumping a step back.

"Gee I didn't know you would be that happy to see me" He said sarcastically.

"Oh sorry. I was thinking about what I would do today. I don't want to spent my only day free in the house"

"Well so does me and the guys too. We wanted to go the arcade and I thought to take you with us since that you're with us now... So what do ya think?"

"Sure! I have nothing to do!"

"Good! Let's go!"

"Umm can I change first?"

"... Uh Sure! Héhéh..." Kai went upstairs to the bathroom and changed his clothes, brushed his teeths and combed his hair. After changing into his regular clothes, which contains a blue T-shirt and dark-blue jeans, he went to his bedroom to take his new sparkling beyblade and the starter and quickly ran down the stairs to join the others. On their way to the arcade they passed the playground. Kai looked to the childrens who were playing in the playground.

"Hey are those kids... beyblading?" He asked his friends.

"Yup. Beyblading has always being popular. Others are playing for the fun and some are training to be selected in the world championship" Explained Dailan.

"World championship?"

"Ahh the World championships. I've always wanted to participate the championship. My father joined the championships" Said Brian.

"Yeah two times but he lost two times" Dailan joked. Brian glared at him but Dailan didn't saw that because he's walking in front of them.

"So why don't you join it?" Asked Kai.

"Because my father doesn't want me to participate the championship... And I don't have my own beyblade" Everybody fell. The group stood up and looked at Brian who is smilling nervously.

"What do you mean you don't have your own beyblade!? Everybody has a beyblade!!!... Except me" Screamed Dailan while the rest fell again. "Héhéh"

"No fair! And you're screaming at me?" Brian shouted back.

"Well I don't have a beyblade either..." Said Cole quietly.

"What? But you're one of the toughest kid around here. How can a kid like you don't have a beyblade?!?" Dailan shouted.

"I dunno but neither Maki or Forest has a beyblade. Or Kai"

"There you're wrong..."

"Huh?" Said everybody in unison. They all looked at Kai who stared at the ground.

"I have a beyblade of my own"

"Since when?"

"Yesterday"

"Show it!" Said Brian.

"Yeah! Let me see it! Let me see it!" Maki jumped up and down. Kai searched through his pocket and showed the beyblade that he got from his mother.

"Woooow. Awesome!" Said Forest.

"Hey can I--"

"Sure" Maki grabbed the beyblade of Kai and looked at it. "Nifty thing"

"Let me see it" Said Cole. Everybody turned to look at Cole. "What?" He asked.

"You never ask..." Said Dailan a bit suprised.

"So?" Maki gave him the beyblade and Cole looked at it. "Those parts are pretty rare"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kai a bit concerned.

"Well I have a big sister who is teaching beyblading to kids for free. She works for the BBA corporation. Now and then she shows me beyparts from this time and before and I must say this one are pretty rare these days"

"Really?"

"Hmm but to be sure, we can visit my sister"

"We'll do that but later and now, ON TO THE ARCADE!" Dailan pointed toward the sky. The group sweatdropped. Cole gave Kai his beyblade back and continued the walk with the others. After spending some hours in the arcade the group split. Maki went to his meditation lessons, Dailan went back to his house to do his chores, Forest needed to do something and Cole and Brian went to the BBA corporation visiting Cole's sister. And Kai went back to his house.

"_Why am I going back home? I could go to the BBA corporation with Cole and Brian... Hmm I don't know. I don't even know where the BBA is... Is it somewhere in the city? I can't go to the city! I don't even know my way there let stand to go back home... No, better head back home. Yup, that's what I will do... And eventually i'm not alone!_" Thought Kai before arriving at home. He walked on the stairs and went to his bedroom but before entering his room he saw a light glowing under the door. He opened the door to his bedroom and saw a blue-red light hovering in front of the window.

"There you are! I thought you were kidnaped" Said the light.

"What if I was, what would you do?"

"I would search for you of course... What did you think?"

"That you would start to scream and fly around like crazy (giggle)" Kai imagined what he just said.

"Haha very funny" Said the light not very amused. "So are you gonna show me your beyblade?"

"Oh yeah, sorry... I forgot about that" Kai searched through his pockets and showed the light his beyblade.

"Indeed it is a nice beyblade... Tell me Kai... how much do you know about beyblading?"

"Not much... Why?"

"Do you at least know what a bitbeast is?"

"... Uhhh no"

"..."

"What? I am only 6 years old and I've only heard about beyblading a few months ago" Kai shrugged.

"How?"

"You don't remember? I saw a few kids playing with spinning tops when I was walking with my mom in the playground. I just kept staring at those things. I asked my mom what they are doing. She told me that they were beyblading. And when we came back here I asked you what beyblading is... remember?"

"Yes I remember that..." Kai smiled. "Most kids are beyblading but they don't know much who or what bitbeasts are..."

"Sooo are you going to tell me...?"

"Why telling if I can show you..." Kai blinked from confusion. The light began to shine very hard that Kai shielded his eyes with his arm. After the light disappeared he looked around. He wasn't in his bedroom anymore but in a blurry blue room with dark-blue spots. He looked in front of him when he heard a gentle horse whine with a touch of a fiery bird sound. Just in front of him a water-blue unicorn appeared with wings of fire. The two front hooves had fire, if the fire disappeared you can see the pitch-black hooves and there is something in the hooves. A bird claw was hidden in it. If the hooves opened it will reveal the claw, ready to grab a enemy. The back legs didn't have fire nor hooves, instead of hooves it was also a bird's claw and it was covered with hair that hid the claws. There was fire on the side of the body where its legs begins. Even the mane was made of fire. The tail was made of 10 phoenix feathers. The flaming unicorn stared at Kai for a while and changed into a bolt of blue-red light and disappeared into Kai's beyblade. After the room returned back to Kai's room the beyblade dropped on the ground and so did Kai. He was astonished for what just happened. He shook his head and stood up, walked up to his beyblade and picked it up from the floor. He looked at it closely and saw that 2 things changed. Right in the middle stood the flaming unicorn that he saw and on two side of his beyblade stood the name 'Dara'.

"D-Dara??" He stuttered. "Dara is-is a bitbeast? _Why didn't she told me before?_"

"_For your own safety I couldn't tell what I am_" Said Dara in his mind.

"_I-I understand I think... Cool..."_

_"Now you can carry me everywhere you go... As you beyblade you will learn more of it than you will ever think or see of it... But remember... you must never lose me"_

_"No problem... Wait 'till mom hears of this... Dara..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I can't talk to you the whole time... is it?"_

_"Sadly, no"_

_"Okay... Well I have two questions left... Why did you chose me?"_

_"That is something I can't tell you... yet. You will discover your answers soon or later. Be patient... That's our source"_

_"And what are bitbeast?"_

_"Ancient spirits from before"_

_"Okay... Let's go outside and try you out"_ Kai smiled and runned down the stairs heading to the backyard.

"3, 2, 1 Let it rip!" He screamed. His beyblade spun around. He finally gained the control over his beyblade and practiced a bit when suddenly another beyblade appeared from nowhere and attacked Kai's beyblade.

Héhéh. So was this one good or not I've finished this story 4 days ago but it won't let me post it because there was some kind of a problem so I couldn't receive the document and I'm not the only one... Anyway it was good that the error appeared, I've made some drawings about this story and when I "accidently" saw Dara (the bitbeast) on the paper and I forgot to write some details of her when I saw the drawing :P

Yes I know, the title sucks. I wanted to have the word 'bitbeast' in it but that will spoil the end... Pfff stupid title (eat's title) Yeah i'm hungry mwahahaha XD

Kai: "Yay! My own bitbeast! Finally!!!... What's next?"

Dunno. I'm already writing the next chapter's beginning but how to continue it I'm not sure yet... Folks I think that the next chapter will be shorter... I think, I'm not sure yet XD SEE YA!!! quote: Ukiki's are cute but stupid XD


	10. The BBA headquarter

Okay, I was wrong. This chapter is longer than the former one. Wooptie-doo.

* * *

**The BBA headquarter**

The unknown beyblade kept attacking Kai's beyblade.

"You know, you should be dodging those attacks now" Said a unknown male voice from somewhere.

"Hey! Who's there!?" Kai looked everywhere but didn't see the stranger. Then he looked in front of him and saw a shadow on the grass. He looked up and saw a man in disguise standing on the wall.

"Just as I thought. You look like him"

"Who's him? And who are you???"

"Héh the kid doesn't even know who I am. The answer will soon reveal upon you" The man in disguise jumped backwards from the wall and disappeared, so is his beyblade. Kai kept staring where the man stood then he looked at his beyblade that's still spinning. He picked it up to see if the unknown beyblade did some damage to Dara but to his suprise there was no damage. Then a sudden shout made Kai startle a bit.

"Hey Kai! Where are you?" Shouted a familiar voice. Kai walked to the frontyard and saw Cole and Brian walking in front of his house searching for him.

"Hey guys" Kai greeted.

"Whoa what happened to you? You looked like you saw a ghost" Said Cole.

"Huh? Oh no everything is fine. Don't worry héhéhé" Kai laughed nervously. "So what are you doing here?"

"We need you at the BBA corporation! Cole's sister needs to see your beyblade" Said Brian.

"Oh sure no problem, as long as you take me back home"

"Never been to the city huh?" Asked Cole. Kai shook his head. "No biggie. I'm going to the city the whole time, like I live there" Brian stared at Cole like he was a freak.

"Yeah okay all right let's go, now!" Said Brian a bit hesitated. The threesome walked out of Kai's front garden and headed to the city. Once in the city they walked a bit. Kai looked everywhere, enjoying the sight of the big city.

"So what do you think of the city?" Cole asked.

"Great! It's so big and the buildings are very tall. Only... I don't like the traffic" Said Kai. The threesome stared at each other and burst into laughing. Making some jokes along the walk they've arrived at the BBA corporation. Kai looked at the building from the bottom to the top.

"Is this--"

"Yup. This is the BBA headquarter and the place where my sister works. Let's go" Cole started to run for the building

"Yeah come on! I want to know what kind of parts your beyblade has" Said Brian running after Cole. Kai looked back in front of him and nodded and runned after his two friends. After entering the building Cole went to get his sister telling the others to wait for him. Kai stayed behind with Brian and looked around. A few minutes later Cole and his sister appeared. She has orange-red hair tied in two ponytails on the side that went untill her knees. She wore a white T-shirt with a white skirt (a very short one).

"Guys this is my sister Allumina but just call her Lumina"

"Hi" Said the twosome in unison.

"Hey there. So you must be Cole's friends, Kai and Brian. You must be Kai, am I right?" Lumina looked at Kai and he nodded. "Okay then. Let's go to my office so I can check up your beyblade" She smiled. She led the threesome to the elevator and pushed on the button. Meanwhile they talked a bit.

"So who is the boss of this building?" Kai asked.

"Euh... Who was it again sis?"

"Mr. Dickinson"

"Yeah that's the name. He works here for a veeeeeeeeeery long time!"

"Wow. For someone who doesn't open his mouth often you have lots of something to tell" Said Brian while grinning. Cole grinned back making Kai laugh.

"Hey sis. Mr. Dickinson is very old, soon or later he should leave the building in someone else hands"

"Yeah, but who?" Asked Brian.

"Oh he has someone already AND he's not that old..."

"Yeah right. Anyway who is it?" Cole asked.

"I think his name is Granger. Tyson Granger"

"Heeeey isn't he the World Champion?" Brian asked. Lumina nodded. "What is a champion doing here? He should be out to pronounce the next tournament"

"Or taking the DJ's place" Cole finished the phrase of Brian. The threesome bursted into laughing.

"Shhh. He might hear you"

"He's in the building???" Asked Cole out of confusion. She nodded. The elevator stopped at 13th floor.

"Weird. I didn't pushed to stop at this floor..."

"Unless someone else did" Said Cole.

"iep" Said Kai and Brian. The two kids scurried beside Lumina when the elevator door opened and a man walked in.

"Oh Tyson!"

"Hey Lumina" Tyson smiled and looked at the three children. "Hey are those 3 kids your..."

"No, they aren't my childrens. This is my brother Cole and the other two kids are his friends" Lumina laughed.

"Hi" Said the threesome in unison.

"Hi, what are you three doing here?"

"Ummm" Said Kai.

"One of Cole's friends has a beyblade with rare parts. Well that's what my brother thinks..."

"And which one is it?"

"This one here" Lumina pointed above Kai's head who is standing on her left side. Before that they could continue their conversation the elevator stopped and Lumina and the three kids stepped out of it, leaving Tyson going to the next floor. The threesome followed Lumina into her office. It was a normal office but with no view of the city. Instead the view stood on the other side of the office and you could see the inside of the building. The view was set on the childrens who are beyblading.

"WOW! Look at that!" Shouted Kai staring to the beyblading kids.

"Awesome" Said Brian.

"Yes, my office view is set on the children who are beyblading. Like that I can see if they progress"

"What if they don't?" Asked Cole.

"Well if not then I will help them. And they can practice in here"

"Cool" Kai kept staring at the beybladers until Lumina called him.

"Kai, can I see your beyblade now?"

"Huh? Oh yes. Here" Kai gave his beyblade to Lumina and turned back to watch the other beybladers while she observed it. Then she noticed something that Cole didn't mention in their conversation.

"Umm Kai? Can you come over here..." Kai turned around and walked up to her.

"What's the matter sis?" Asked Cole.

"There is something in the middle of the beyblade that is called a bitchip. Every new beyblade has that but it doesn't have a design on it but this one does"

"What!" shouted Cole. Brian heard him shouting and walked to the group standing beside Cole.

"Yeah, it's called a bitbeast... What's wrong with it?" Kai asked a bit worried.

"But Cole didn't mention that you have a bitbeast... When did you got one?"

"Well today..."

"At your house?" Asked Brian. Kai nodded.

"You are a weird kid... And o so cool to have a beyblade AND a bitbeast! Man no fair! I wish I had a beyblade!!! And a bitbeast" Cole pouted, folding his arms.

"Yeah me too. I wish that my father would allow me to have one"

"What about the beyblade itself?" Kai asked trying to get the attention of Lumina.

"Oh yes ummm... I'm not sure... I've never seen such parts... Maybe someone with more knowledge then me will know"

"But who?" Cole asked. "I don't know anyone with more knowledge about beyblade than you..."

"Well there is someone... he doesn't beyblade"

"Wow. looks like we're not the only one who doesn't beyblade" Said Brian a bit suprised.

"There is one thing" They all stared at Lumina. "I don't know his adress" They all fell.

"Great. How can we find him???"

"Mr.Dickinson knows and you're not going alone! The place where he lives is in another area. I don't want you to get lost in there!"

"You're goung with us???"

"I can't Cole. I have to stay here for the children. Go to Mr. Dickinson's office and ask for the adress and someone to come along"

"Yes sis" The threesome headed back to the elevator and went to the highest floor. Meanwhile they talked a bit.

"Gee, I wonder who that guy is" Said Brian leaning on the wall of the elevator with his arms folded.

"I hope he's good" Cole hoped.

"I hope he's at home" They all stared at Kai, hoping for the same. The elevator made a "TING" sound and the door opened. The threesome stepped out of it and searched for the office of Mr.Dickinson. Not so long searching they found his office and asked the clerk if he was there. The clerk nodded and guided the kids to Mr. Dickinson's office. The clerk knocked on the door and waited until Mr.Dickinson answered.

"Come in" He said. The clerk opened the door and introduced the children. "Ah yes. you must be Allumina's brother. And this are your friends. Come on in, don't be shy. I presume that you met Tyson already"

"Hey guys" The chair turned around ravealing Tyson sitting in it.

"Hey Tyson!" Said the threesome.

"Now. Allumina just called me saying that you need someone to inspect your beyblade. Am I right?" They all nodded. "And that you need a guide to bring you there"

"Yup. Sis said that the guy lives in an another area. One we don't know"

"Ah yes, now... Tyson will bring you there. The man that you need is a friend of his"

"Uh-huh and meawhile we can pick up my other friend. He and his father owns a beyblade shop so he might help us too" Said Tyson.

"Great! Now what are we waiting for?" Asked Kai impatiently. Tyson stood up and walked to the door but Mr.Dickinson stopped him. He wanted to say something. Tyson told the others to go ahead already and stop the elevator from going down. After the threesome leaved the office...

"Don't you find that there is something odd at those kids?" Asked Mr.Dickinson.

"Yes I do but I'm not sure yet. I wonder if the others think so about them..."

"Is there something that bothers you Tyson?"

"Huh, oh no it's just... those kids..."

"I understand what you mean Tyson but that is something for later. Now go and help those kids"

"Right on Mr.D!" Tyson left Mr.Dickinson's office and joined the three kids where one is waiting in the elevator and the two others outside of the elevator. After leaving the building they all followed Tyson to a certain someone's house.

"He doesn't live far. We're almost there" Said Tyson.

"Good" Cole replied. The foursome arrived at a house and Tyson rang the bell. The door opened revealing a blond man.

"Maxie!"

"Tyson! What a suprise"

"Well not for me" They both laughed.

"Well don't stay outside, come on in" They all stepped in and gathered around the table in the kitchen.

"So what brings you here...? Huh? But first, introduce them" Max looked at the kids who are sitting on the chairs around the table.

"I'm Cole"

"My name is Brian"

"And I am Kai"

"Well as you already know I am Max. Glad to meet you"

"Whew. I forgot to ask their names héhéhé. Hey don't you find that they look like--" Max interrupted Tyson.

"TYSON! Don't say it"

"Oh don't worry Max. My father knows you. He told me all about you, The Bladebreakers and the others teams he knows. And yes my father is Bryan from the Demolition Boys or the Blitzkrieg Boys" Said Brian.

"Oh okay. Well tha's good to know" Max smiled. "Do you want to drink something?"

"No thanks" Said Kai. The others shook their head.

"Sooo you're the son of Bryan. How is he doing?"

"Hard time. He's not himself, like he's hiding something" Tyson gulped while Max looked away.

"Oh I'm sure everything is fine and that he's not hiding something. Where did you get the idea?" Asked Tyson.

"I don't know. Just popped up in my head"

"Tyson. Are you going to tell me why are you here with these three kids?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Kai needs someone to inspect the parts of his beyblade and we're on our way to a good friend of us and since that you know much about beyblades I thought we should take you with us. What do you think?"

"Sure! Glad to!" Max said happily.

"Good should we go now or is there something you should do?" Max shook his head. Tyson and the kids stood up and went outside with Max. After a while walking they've arrived at a restaurant.

"A restaurant??? Hey we're not here to eat!" Cole shouted.

"Indeed but our friend lives here" Tyson laughed.

"Well that's comfy" Said Brian. Tyson nodded and stepped in the restaurant with the others following him. At the bar the father of Tyson's friend is happy to see him and Max and asked what news he brought. Tyson asked him if his son was busy or not.

"I'm sorry Tyson but he's not home now. If you want to find him he's somewhere wandering around, searching for peace to work on his laptop" Said the father of his friend. Tyson thanked him for the information and walked out of the restaurant with the others.

"Oh maaannn... Where could he be?" Tyson wondered.

* * *

Because of that error a few days ago I could continue on this chapter. So I could update very soon :P

Uhhh tha's all. SEE YA!!! Ukiki's are cute but stupid XD


	11. Getting to know the 3 Bladebreakers

FINALLY!!! (raised arms in the air and gawks) I finished this cursed chapter!!! And I don't know what to write for the next one (still gawking with arms in the air).

I. Hate. This. Part. Worst chapter i've made in this story! I don't know how to continue it and to find the chapter's title. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, I HATE IT!!! I hope that the next one gets better. Oh and sorry that I didn't update earlier. My inspiration flew away with the wind and melted in the sun so I didn't know what to write. Sorry if this one sucks and sorry that it is soooo short. :'( I'm making right away

P.S: I'm writing other Kai stories now But I won't post 'em... Not now at least. But one is nearly done :D nn

Kai: "What is nearly done?"

Hey little dude! (looks behind her) I-- ! H-hey Kai...

Kai H.: "So are you gonna tell me what is nearly done?"

... Sorry but can't tell ya yet (smile)

Kai H.: Héh, okay. If your're gonna play like this, then we'll play like this. So shut up and lets beyblade. If I win you say what is nearly done and some other questions that I will ask you and also from the others"

Which others (looks everywhere)?

Kai H.: "Probably the readers but most of them don't review so I will be the only one"

I'll battle if you say the word and if I win you're gonna introduce the next chapter.

Kai H.: "(groan) n-zelda-n does not own beyblade and NO WAY I will lose!"

* * *

**Getting to know the 3 Bladebreakers**

Tyson and the gang went to find a bench to sit on it and thinked about where their friend could be.

"Well his father just said that he's searching a quiet place to work. Maybe he's in the park" Said Max.

"Um guys, before we go on can you say what's his name?" Cole asked them. Max and Tyson stared at each other before answering.

"Kenny" They both said unison. The gang stood up from the bench and head to the park. On the way Tyson began to whine. They were barely a half hour searching for Kenny. The looked everywhere in the park but no sign of Kenny. Then they went searching on the hills were almost no people came. It took them an hour to get there because of the tiredness of the kids. Then somewhere in the distance they saw someone sitting in the grass.

"HEY KENNY!!!" Max Shouted waving at him. Kenny heard him and looked up to see Max, Tyson and the three kids running up to him.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing special" Said Tyson acting all cool.

"No really guys. Why the visit? Oh and sorry for not keeping in touch with you but I was very busy"

"No problem chief" Tyson replied.

"We're here for this little dude" Max pointed to Kai.

"Oh. So what's the problem?"

"Let Cole tell it" Said Tyson. Cole told Kenny what his sister told him and his friends. Kenny understand whathe told him.

"Okay. Kai, let me see your beyblade" Kai nodded and gave Kenny his beyblade. "Hmmm. I've never seen such beyblade parts... From who did you get it?"

"From my mother, yesterday"

"Weird... Wait, did you just said yesterday?" Kai nodded. "And this bitbeast, was it also yesterday?" Kai shook his head.

"Today"

"Never saw something like this before. Well guys I'm sorry but I can't help you"

"Aw geez" Brian pouted. "3 Bladebreakers and they can't help us" Said Brian hanging his head down.

"Maybe someone who knows beyblade before we existed" Kenny said. Max began to think.

"Maybe my mom can tell us!"

"But your mother is in America. How should we get there?" Tyson asked.

"Not get there. Bringing here" Max said making Tyson all confused. Max explained that he will phone to his mother in America and ask her if she can come. Tyson understood what Max said and nodded.

"_Finally he understand it. Typical Tyson. He didn't changed a bit over those years_" Kenny thought.

"Okay! Lets go home now. Its getting pretty late" Max winked. The three kids nodded.

"I'll bring these children back to their home. I'll see ya tomorrow guys" The foursome waved at them and disappeared in the horizon. Cole told Tyson that he went back to the BBA HQ to wait for his sister. Her shift is almost over. Brian went back home went they've arrived near school. Tyson went with Kai to his house. They talked a bit on the way.

"So you are the World Champion?"

"Yes. It was not easy to be one but I finally did it" Tyson laughed.

"Are you going to stop now?"

"Huh? No way. I'm the World Champion! I'm always in for a challenge!" Tyson said putting his tumb up.

"Oh we're here already" Kai went in his house while Tyson stared at the house. "Are you coming in or what?" Kai asked.

"Huh? Oh no. I have something else to do right now. Nice house"

"Yes I know" Kai smiled.

"Bye kid and be strong!" Kai nodded and waved at Tyson while he went back to his own house. He sat on the couch and took his beyblade out and stared at it. He kept staring until his mom arrives. She gave him a kiss on his cheek making him stop gazing at his beyblade.

"Oh mom! I didn't hear you coming in" Lara just smiled. "_Is it THAT late already??? Have I been gazing at my beyblade fo 3 hours?! Wow time past fast. Too fast for me_" Kai thought looking at the clock hanging above the kitchen door.

"How was your day honey?" Lara asked her son.

"Huh? Oh great. You won't believe what happened to me today"

"What then?"

"I got my own bitbeast!" Lara stood straighter when she heard that.

"Really? Let me see it" Kai showed his mother his beyblade with the bitbeast. "Do you have a name for your beyblade?"

"Yes. Lara"

"You mean... that friend of yours?"

"Told you that she exist" Lara smiled in reply. She took his beyblade and looked closely at it. She gave his beyblade back and hugged him. "That's good" She told him. "Never loose her"

* * *

Hey I'm not sure about this... But first of all: THIS Kai doesn't have stripes on his face in this story. And his hair is blue.

And I re-watched the 2nd season of beyblade and I noticed that Kai has not the regular blue stripes on his face when he is in that school with Wyatt. Those stripes... Was it make-up? O.o

Oh and the battle between me and Kai is not yet done... Wait 'till the next chapter XD

ONE MORE THING!!!! I REALLY NEED AN ANSWER FOR THIS!!!!!!!!! IS DRANZER A FEMALE BITBEAST OR MALE??????? I REALLY NEED TO KNOW OTHERWISE I CAN'T CONTINUE THE STORY IN THE FUTURE!!!! Then I won't be able to finish it (waterfall tears)!!!! Please I really need to know :(

Laterzzzzzzzzz


	12. Crazy day

Okay here is the next chapter. I'm gonna change the summary on the outside XD

Kai H: (groan)

Héhéh we ended up in a draw... as usual.

Kai H: I tell you, its a bad idea to use your Phoenix against my Dranzer. We always ends up in a draw.

Which beyblade do you want me to use? I'm not using Centurion. I don't him to destroy your beyblade. Litterly. Maybe Winterwolf?

Kai H: Don't bother...

(giggles)

* * *

**Crazy day**

"KAI!!! WAKE UP!"

"(groan)... Dara...? Oh yes... She's my bitbeast now... She can't open the curtains anymore... Mmmm" Said Kai lazily. Lara who didn't heard him screaming as usual went up the stairs and opened his bedroom door. She saw him in his bed mumbling something in his sleep. She quietly walk to the window with the closed curtains and opened it.

"AAAH!!! Close it back mom!!!" Kai shouted and hid himself under his bedsheets.

"Aww come on Kai! Yesterday was a free day but today not. Its wednesday. Its a half schoolday!"

"Really? I didn't knew that"

"Yeah! Now get up and come down to the kitchen!" She commanded pointing at the door. Kai pouted and stood up and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. He ate his usual breakfast and went to the bathroom to dress up. After combing his hair and brushing his teeth he went to his bedroom and took his beyblade and his backpack and runned down the stairs. His mother kissed him on his cheek and gave him some money before he left for school. When Kai left the house Lara prepared herself for work. Meanwhile in front of the school gates Dailan and his friends are waiting for Kai to arrive. They were chatting until Kai called out for them. They all looked back and waved at him. He catch up to them and the schoolbell rang. All children went to the schoolyard and so did the group. They've waited until their teachers came to lead them to the class. They all groaned when they saw the teacher of the first day. The children all sat in their chairs. Kai was staring on the chalk board with his elbow on the desk and leaning his head on his right hand. Today's lesson is math. Kai's hand slipped and his head bonked on the bench when he heard today's lesson. At least its only 2 hours. After spending 2 hours on sums the schoolbell rang. They all started to run for the door but the teacher stopped them by shouting "STOP". They all stopped.

"Children this is not a behavior to tolerate! Now all of you go back and sit on your chairs!" She commanded as she pointed to their desks. They all walked back to their desks and waited. "You may go now BUT, only if you walk" The children stood up from their chairs and walked quietly to the door. One of them opened the door and the rest followed the other students to the schoolyard. Kai and the gang all went standing under the lonely tree in the schoolyard. Kai looked at the other kids, with his arms folded, who are playing soccer and such games.

"I'M GONNA GO CRAZY!!!" Dailan shouted. Kai looked puzzled in front of him to see Dailan grabbing his head.

"Easy Dailan. Its not that bad" Said Brian.

"NOT THAT BAD?!? Do you even NOTICED how that hag treat us??? She is hor-ri-ble!!! I can't take it anymore!" Dailan shouted.

"Calm down Dailan. Its just our second day school after all. Maybe it gets better" Kai said.

"Well maybe... I hope so" Dailan grumbled. After 10 minutes the schoolbell rang again and all of the student went stading in two rows in front of the schoolbuilding. Teachers came and went inside the building with the class. Kai's class got another teacher. A woman again. She wore a white T-shirt and blue shorts. Her hair color is brown en was tied up in a high ponytail and she was holding a ball under her right arm. Kai and the rest of the class knew today's lesson immediately: sport. They all yelled inside their head. If they yelled out loudly the teacher probably would give them a punishment. That's what they think. It might be true though so they kept quiet.

"Hmm where are your sports clothes children?" She asked them quite firmly.

"W-we haven't been informed of that m-ma'am" Said a boy stuttering.

"Not been informed. Tut-tut... I guess I will let you sport in your uniforms then" The children all gulped.

"I will sweat like a pig" Dailan whisprered to his friend holding his T-shirt like had it already warm. Kai looked and nodded.

"MISS PETUNIA!!!" The teacher shouted suddenly which made the kids startle. Everyone looked behind them and saw a girl who was whispering to another girl before the teacher interrupted her.

"Y-yes m-ma'am..."

"NO whispering" She told her. The girl gulped loudly after the teacher walked away. She trembled a bit but stopped as soon the teacher turned around. "We play... volleyball"

"_What's volleyball?_" Kai thought. The teacher explained how to play volley and all of them understood. They all went to their postion after some of the children put up the net. Almost two hours passed before the teacher blew on her whistle. They got 10 minutes rest before leaving school. They were all huffing and puffing and sat on the ground leaning to the walls. Some of them had it to warm and pulled on their shirt. 10 minutes passed and the bell rang. They all grabbed their backpack and slowly walked out of the gym.

"_Those kids needs to work on their conditions! They are all slow... Next time they won't be slow_" The teacher thought. She grinned at the thoughts she has for next week's sports.

"Ohw I can't... anymore..." Kai fell on the ground in front of the schoolgate. Brian and Forest sat on the ground leaning to the wall of the gate. Dailan and Cole sighed and let their body hang, not standing straight. Maki sat on the wall also sighing, trying to catch his breath.

"Ohh I never want to do that ever! (groan) I'm a peaceful person... Not a sports fan..."

"If you are not a sportsfan how come you like beyblade?" Dailan asked glaring at Maki.

"Beyblade is different" He quickly answered.

"Hmmm yeah right. Well I'm going or I before mom will yell at me for not being on time home"

"Haha busted! You still have to do your chores" Maki laughed. Dailan grumbled and said good-bye to his friends. The others also said good-bye and went to their homes. Kai walked slowly to his house and whn he arrived he threw down his backpack and lied down on the couch, taking a nap. After one hour his mother arrived from work. Kai jerked awake looking around for the noise that woke him up. He looked in front of him seeing his mother smilling.

"Did you sleep well hon?" She asked streaking through his hair with her hand. Kai smilled back and nodded, his eyes still sleepy. "How was school?"

"Horrible"

"Oh? What happened"

"2 hours math and 2 hours sport. And we had to sport in our clothes. We played volley"

"Oooh I love volley! I always played it with my friends. Well not always but often on the beach when the weather was good"

"It wasn't fun at all!!! We played 2 hours long without stopping! We were al sweating and trying to breath!" Kai shouted.

"Honey its all right" Lara stood up ad sat beside him. She hugged him as Kai was gritting his teeth. "You're just too tired... Take a nap... It would do you good" Kai nodded and lied back on the couch, closing his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Meanwhile Lara stood up and took a glimps of Kai before walking to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Meanwhile Kai was dreaming...

**In Kai's dream:**

"Whoa where am I? Its so nice and peaceful in here" Kai said to himself looking around in the garden he's in. It was garden filled with flowers that you barely can see the grass. If you runned through it the petals of the flowers flies. But Kai stayed in one place. He looked everywhere but he sees nothing than colorful flowers, butterfly's and sparkling air. He looked back in front of him and saw something far away. Kai loked closely and reconigzed it as a water-blue unicorn.

"DARA!!!" He shouted. The unicorn let out a small bird-horse whine and galloped through the flower field. Kai runned up to her and embraced her around her neck. The half unicorn-phoenix was taller than Kai but just small enough for Kai to grab her around the neck. He hugged her tightly and smiled happily. Dara let out a small whine.

"It seems you had a hard day..."

"Don't start about" He said still hugging her. "You're soft!"

"Yes I know. Soft like a plushie"

"Mmmm plushies... I would never get rid of them. I want to be a plushie collector someday"

"If you have enough money"

"No problem"

"wanna ride?"

"Can I sit in your back?"

"Yes"

"Yay!" He shouted of happiness. He climbed on Dara's back and sat there.

"Hold on my mane so you wouldn't fall off" Kai grabbed her mane aware that its made of fire but he didn't burnt him. The fire was warm gentle. Dara began to walk with Kai on her back. "Fire is not always bad you know" Kai looked up and stared at her.

"Does this place really exist?"

"I don't know... Its your dream... Everything can happen in your dream as you wish"

"... It's such a beautiful place in here. I wonder if it does exist"

"Possible"

"Look! Butterfly's!"

"You were always chasing them when you was 2 years old. When they flew high away from you, you pouted and sat on the ground plucking out the grass"

"Really? Did I really do that before" Dara nodded and smiled. Kai looked back in front of him and saw a small field with flowers different than the flowers he just saw. "Ooooh those are pretty"

"Which one's?" Dara asked. Kai pointed in their direction and Dara looked. The flowers has 4 white long petals with 2 blue stripes on each sides. "Ah yes... Very rare flowers. No human saw it before actually... Only in their dreams"

"Those flowers really exist???"

"Yes. A fairy made breeded them long ago. I don't know if he still exist... Do you know what a fairy is?"

"Yes. Strange human-looking creatures with insect-like wings... They are very friendly"

"Most of them... Most fairies have beautiful colors but fairies that looked black or very dark purple are... not friendly"

"But fairies doesn't exist" dara didn't answered. "Dara?"

"Yes Kai?"

"You said: "No human saw it before actually". What do you mean by that? Someoen else saw them before didn't they?"

"Yes"

"Who?"

"I... Don't know..."

"Okay... Can I see the flowers closer?"

"Sure" Kai smiled and jumped off Dara. He went and bent down before flowers. He touched them gently.

"Too bad I can't pick them up" Dara watched him and smiled.

"I think its time for you to go"

"What? Oh yes... Will I see you again?" There was a long silence as the two stared at each other.

"... Sure" Kai smiled and hugged Dara before he woke up from his peaceful dream.

**End of Kai's dream**

Kai sat on the couch and rubbed both his eyes.

"Did you had a nice dream?" Lara asked popping up beside the couch.

"Yes... How did you know that?"

"You had a big smile on your face" She laughed. Kai stretched before stading up on the ground and walking after his mother in the kitchen. "Dinner is almost done in a few minutes. Will put out the plates and glasses on the table Kai?"

"Yes mom. Smells delicious"

"Thanks"

"You should be chef-kok" He said while taking out the dishes from the cupboard.

"(laughs) I don't think I'm good enough"

"Well you're good enough for me" Kai grinned. He put the dishes on the table and sat on chair, waiting for the food that his mother is preparing. When she served dinner kai waited until his mom came to sit beside him. She sat and they started eating. After dinner Kai went upstairs to the bathroom to change clothes and brushing his teeth. He went back downstairs and sat on the couch where his mother also sat. He cuddled to his mother and she held him. They both watched the TV for a while before going to bed.

* * *

Njéh, njéh finally finished it. Whew. I'm asking this to all people who is still going to school AND redaing this! I am asking what kind of lessons ya'll getting at your school. It would make me easier to make the story :) Just e-mail it to me ;) Please. It would be a huge help!

Can you people please review. I hate it when I get no review. Not even 1.

Kai B.: Because you suck!

You got 5 sec. before

Kai B: (flee's)

(sweatdrops)


	13. YAY THURSDAY!

Sry. Forgot to tell the name of their 1st cruel teacher. READ and you will find out mwahahahaha!!! Counts the same for the class' names XD

There are a LOT of things I forgot :s Oh well :P

Here's the next chapter! Enjoy:D

I don't own beyblade :(

Quote: Ukiki's are cute but stupid :D

* * *

**THURSDAY YAY!!!**

****

"KAI! WAKE UP! ITS TIME!" Lara shouted from the kitchen.

"Nooooo..." Kai groaned. He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to sleep. He was too lazy to wake up. Lara suspected that he won't come out of his bed so she went up to his bedroom. She opened the door to see Kai still sleeping in his bed with his back to the door. As she suspected and smiled. Quietly she walked up and knelt down beside his bed.

"Come ooon Kai... Time to wake up" She shook him easy.

"Mom no please..."

"Not a chance" Kai groaned and turned around in his bed to face his mother who is smiling slighty at him. "Ohw okay..." He pouted. Lara stood and walked out of the door. Kai sat in his bed and rubbed his face before going out of his now-so-warm bed. He walked down the stairs, right in to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs and waited for his breakfest getting served.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

"Yah but not long enough" He answered while yawning. Lara giggled. After breakfast he went back upstairs and in to the bathroom to dress up, combing his hair and brushing his teeth. After that is done he went to his bedroom to take his backpack and his beyblade with the new bitbeast: Dara.

"Okay. Ready to go. You?"

"Yup" She nodded and grabbed his hand and walked out of the house to bring her son to school and herself to work. She dropped him near the schoolgates where his friends are waiting. Kai smiled and runned up to his friends after saying 'bye' to his mother. She smiled and waved before leaving for her work. As soon the gang entered the school the bell rang. Everyone went standing in two rows. Their teacher, Miss Begamy, came up to them and led them to their clas.

"We don't have her now. Did they change the schedule?" Dailan whispered to the boys. Dailan looked at her and turned his head back to the boys.

"Are there more hours with her?!" Brian whispered.

"I hope not" Maki replied. The children arrived and entered their class. They all sat where they should be and Miss Begamy stood in front of the desk to anounce something.

"Children" She started and some kids started to giggle. Even the gang tried not to laugh. Miss Begamy ignored them and continued what she wanted to say. "Miss Krauzer is getting operated and will not be here for a few weeks. Instead someone else will teach you the following lessons. Miss Satrelli you can enter" She said. The children looked terrified as their replacement teacher might be scary too. Miss Mira entered and looked not happy. She wore a short skirt, shorter than from Miss Begamy, and a short sleeved blue vest which is buttoned up. She was holding a brown leathered briefcase in both her hands in front of her. Miss Begamy left the classroom, the children alone wity their new teacher. When she closed the door the children stared at their new teacher terrified. Suddenly she smiled and the children looked confused.

"you all thought that I was a grumpy teacher such as that one that just left the class?" She pointed at the door. "Nu-uh not me kids. I'll be, temporarly, you new teacher" She winked.

"Really?" Brian said.

"Yup. And don't think that it will be boring! It will be fun with me! Eventually I heard a rumor and maybe I'll give lessons every day to only you kids. How does that sound" She smiled and all of the children cheered and jumped out of their chair.

"Umm ma'am" Kai raised his hand in the air.

"Oh please don't call me like that. Just call me Mira. Mira Satrelli. But Mira is fine and you can give me nicknames if you want to" She happily pronounced.

"Umm okay Mira... But why looking so unhappy when you entered our class?" He asked her.

"Well all teachers expect from the other teachers, especially the new ones, to teach the children respect and behavior. I will do that too..." The kids groaned. "... but not the way they expect from me. They thought that severe teachers will earn respect from the childrens. I think of something else like fun. I pretended that I was a severe teacher while I'm not"

"Isn't that a bad thing" A girl asked that sat beside Kai.

"Well... No. It IS not good what I'm doing but I don't like severe teachers and so I decided to be here and teach that learning can be fun if you use the right method" Kai smiled and looked beside him to see that Dailan was smiling too and looked over his shoulder to see Maki, Brian, Forest and Cole smiling.

"But our teacher mister Jim is very friendly and came in the class with a smile" Said another girl in the back of the class.

"Oh really?" She said suprised. "So who is that Jim?" She asked.

"He's our scientist teacher. We got only one lesson from him but it was fun! Today he will teach us again!" Kai said happily.

"Oh... Hmm I would love to meet your teacher..." She smiled. "But before we start with the next following lessons I need to know who is who. But don't say anything. I'll look at the list and try to guess who is who. Okay?" She winked. "Hmm You must be Kai. Am I right?" She looked over at Kai and he nodded. "And the boy beside must beee... Dailan?" Dailan nodded. "And next to you is... Hasayan?" The boy next to Dailan nodded. He has blond hair that went to his shoulders and blue sparkling eyes. She continued guessing the class members and guessed all right.

_**Class names**_

**-1st row: Tikal has long pink hair and green eyes, Kai, Dailan, Hasayan.**

**-2nd row: Suri has dark green hair and eyes, Cole, Brian, Maki.**

**-3th row: James has very dark navy hair and eyes, Luke has black hair with a baseball cap and blue eyes, Madeline has curly orange hair and orange eyes, Forest.**

**-4th row: Micha has dark blond hair and grey eyes, Suzy has dark green-blue hair with light grey eyes, Missi has blue hair and orange eyes, Ruby has red hair and blue eyes.**

"Wow you guessed them all right" Mira smiled.

"Should we start then? I think its math right now, am I right?" The children nodded. After spending 2 hours on math the bell rang. The children stood up and walked quietly to the door and out to the courtyard. But Kai stopped in the doorway and turned around to face Mira who is packing her briefcase of leather.

"Miss Mira?"

"Yes Kai?" She turned her head to the side and looked at Kai.

"Mister Jim will come this afternoon I think... You can talk to him then"

"Thanks Kai. I appreciate that" She smiled. Kai smiled back and runned off to the courtyard where his friends are waiting.

"Hey Kai!!! Where were you!? I thought you got kidnapped" Dailan joked.

"Thas not funny Dailan"

"Your speech still didn't repaired itself" Dailan started to laugh while Kai glared at him. Brian stepped back.

"I was talking to Mira"

"Oh man did you wanted to say you loooove her" Said Dailan. Kai was getting annoyed.

"Dailan! Stop it! Its not funny!"

"Yeah. Maki's right. its not funny at all" Kai smiled that Brian and Maki defended him. Dailan immediatly stopped with laughing and sighed.

"Sorry Kai. Didn't wated to do liek that. Pals?" Dailan set out his hand and Kai accepted it and shook hands. They both smiled and Brian and Maki started laughing.

"Where is Cole and Forest?" Kai asked.

"Cole is on the toilet and Forest is over there as usual. Kai looked over at the wall and sees Forest leaing on the wall with his arms folded, smiling at the girls.

"Umm okay... What's so interresting about girls?" Kai asked them.

"Dunno" Brian replied. After 10 minutes tyhe bell rang and they all went to their class with their teacher. Hours passed and it was midday. After eating their lunch they bought, they played a game in the courtyard called 'tag'. After that the bell rang again and theys tood in their postion. Their teacher, Jim, came and led them to the class. They did some experience as they had 3 hours the time for. When it was play-time their replacing teacher, Mira, passed by and talked a bit with their science teacher. The day passed quickly as they had fun the whole day at school. The group split up and weny to their humble houses.

* * *

I know, the end sucks and the chapter itself is too short cries I'm sooooo sorry folks! But there is another story I might post next week! Yay!

Oh and please read my 1-fic story I just posted at the same time as this chapter! Its rated M though... Read if ya can handle it!!!

Laterzzzzzz


	14. Happy Birthday!

Lol a few weeks ago I became 16 XD 16!!! That's crazy! So I decided to make somethin' special but too bad I updated it 2, 3 weeks after my b-day... Which is lame.

And I am SO sorry that I updated it very late :( My fantasy rathers likes to fantasy on the other stories I made, except this one. So I was VERY lazy when making this chapter... Except the end... Ah blah!

Enjoy ;D

Bwahaha

Oh yah I don't own beyblade ;P

* * *

**Happy Birthday!!!**

The sun is shining bright as the birds are singing in the tree while water-drops fall off the lively green leaves. The grass is sparkling with dew of yesterday's rain. The weather forecast predicted that today will be a sunny day. Lara was up early. She was leaning on the kitchen's doorway with a cup of coffee in her hand. She looked outside the window at the birds who are occasionally flying away of their nest to get food for their hungry chirping brood. She didn't worked that day because its weekend. But work or not Lara was very busy that day. She was planning something.

In the blue bedroom Kai is still sleeping. He slept with alot of ease, happy that saturday was not one of those Hell making days. But since that day on thursday he had a new teacher. It seems that his former teacher won't come for a very long because of the operation she underwent. If he heard it good, they told them that his former teacher's replacer will give them lessons for the rest of the year and the following ones. Except he still has the other teachers for the other lessons. Certainly they were all happy since Mira became their teacher and IS a good and friendly woman which only the science teacher Jim know of it. The other teachers doesn't know of her friendliness.

Kai drooled over his cusion while holding it. His eyes slowly opened. He looked at his digital clock that his mother bought for him a few months ago. It was 10:00 a.m. He groaned and turned his back to the door. He tried to sleep again but didn't felt sleepy. He sighed and sat on the bed rubbing his eyes. He closed his eyes for a while before going out of the bed and open up the curtains. He turned his head away as the bright sunlight shone right in his face. He looked back at the window after he got a bit used to the light. He could hear the birds singing but he couldn't see them, not even one bird in sight. He turned around and walked to the door. Slowly he opened the door trying to not make a single sound. Kai thought that his mother was still alseep as the bedroom door is closed. He walked on his toes and reached the stairs. After walking down the stairs he was suprised to see his mother standing in the doorway that leads to the kitchen.

"Hi honey" Lara smiled.

"Hiya mom" He walked up to her and kissed her on her cheek.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I'm glad that saturdays doesn't have a schoolday. It's torturing" Kai said while he stretched his arms in the air.

"Well I'm also glad that you don't have school today"

"Uhuh. I am also happy that you don't have to work today"

"Like every weekend"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Like a baby"

"-giggle- How long are you awake?"

"Uuuuh... Let me think... I think... 9:00a.m"

"That's kinda early... for me"

"I find it too but I'm... scheming something..."

"Scheming? Not a evil plot now do you..." They both laughed.

"Nooo, why would I do that?"

"Dunno..." Lara smiled in reply.

"Do you want to breakfast?"

"Yes!" Kai went to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs near the table while his mother takes out a bowl, spoon, milk and cornflakes. He happily ate his breakfast and stood up to sit in the couch and watch tv since that he is free from school for 2 days.

"So how is your beyblading skills?" She asked while looking at him.

"You won't believe me"

"Sure I will! Come on tell me" Lara went and sat on the couch's arm rest still holding her coffee in her hands.

"My beyblade performed a cool attack a few days ago while you weren't here"

"What kind of attack?"

"I can't show it to you yet because I don't have the full control of it and I don't know how I did" Kai said as he laughed a bit nervously.

"Umm okay... How did it looked like?"

"It was like a tornado of blue fire. The color was not only blue... There was light blue like water or crystal or something like that... Oh and it was mixed with green. It was beautiful!" He told her happily. Lara smiled slightly but Kai didn't noticed her smile since he was looking at the tv. Lara watched too. Cartoons was on, any kids favorite tv program.

"Kai... you're not going to stay in front of the television the whole day?"

"Yes I will!"

"...Oh..." Kai stared at her.

"I'm just kidding mom. No way I'm gonna stay in front of the tv the whole day. I'm gonna practice my beyblading skills" Kai winked. "After I watched some cartoons" He looked back at the tv. His mom giggled and went back to the kitchen. After a few hours spending in front of the tv Kai went to the bathroom upstairs to change his clothes. He put on a green t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He ran to his bedroom to take his starter and runned back downstairs to the garden to beyblade. Lara blinked as she watched him through the window kitchen.

"_I wonder if he knows it is his birthday..._" She smiled as she pondered over something. "_Okay I need decorations... Where did I put them again?_" She put down her cup of coffee and walked upstairs. Kai played with his beyblade when he heard a shout.

"KAI!!!" He looked up and behind him to see Dailan waving at him. He smiled and walked up to them.

"Hey guys!... Gee Cole what did you do to your hair?" Kai asked looking at his hair.

"I went to the barber yesterday after school. He cut my hair short and painted it bordeaux red or something like that"

"What do you think of his new style?" Maki asked jumping around him. Cole groaned.

"I like it! It looks better!"

"Really?" Cole asked.

"Yeah"

"Thanks Kai"

"-arhem- Lets go to the arcade should we?" Dailan suggested as Brian held in his laugh.

"What are you giggling about?" Kai asked.

"Nothing. Just something I thought about"

"Oh... Okay"

"TO THE ARCADE!!!" Maki shouted pointing in the air.

"YEAH!!!" They all shouted in unison.

"Oh wait. I need to let my mom know where I'm going" Kai runned back in to his house and looked in the kitchen. "_Huh? Wasn't she in the kitchen a few minutes ago?_" Kai runned up on the stairs and went to the loft. There he found his mother looking in a large brown chest. "Mom what are you doing?" Lara startled, turning around she put her hand where her heart is.

"Kai! You scared me"

"Sorry" He said sweetly. "Dailan and the rest are here and they want to go to the arcade. Do you mind if I...?"

"Oh go on sweetheart" She said happily.

"Thanks mom" He said and runned back downstairs.

"Have a good time hon!" She shouted after him.

"Ok guys lets go!"

"Yeah!" They all shouted and went to the arcade. Dailan, Kai and Brian talked with each other as Forest remained silent dreaming off and Cole and Maki walked right behind the group.

"So what's the deal?" Cole asked.

"Did you already forget?" Maki asked confused.

"Yeah... Do you mind?" Cole glared.

"No, no! but... -groan- Okay but lets seperate from the group" The twosome seperated from the group. "Look its Kai's birthday today. His mom asked us to keep him out of the house"

"Oh... so we have to distract him until the party is prepared"

"Exactly" Maki said. Forest stopped dreaming and noticed that the twosome were walking behind and joined them.

"What are you guys talking about" He asked gently.

"I just explained Cole why we take Kai to the arcade on a saturday"

"Oh yes. His birthday, not?"

"Yup" Maki nodded.

"Until what time?"

"I think until 5 p.m"

"You think?" Cole said. Maki smiled grimly.

"Hey you are all such slowpokes!" Dailan shouted at them.

"OH YEAH!? We will see about THAT!" Cole raised up his fist as he shouted and runned after Dailan, Kai and Brian. Maki laughed as Forest watched them running away. Soon the twosome joined the rest.

------------------------

Meanwhile at Kai's house...

The telephone rang. Lara heard the bell and runned down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hiya Lara!_" Greeted a female voice from the other side of the line.

"Oh hi Lucy!" She greeted back happily. "How are you?"

"_Fine, fine. I'm coming back home_"

"Now? I thought you stayed for a couple more years"

_"Well yes that's true but... I can't let you and Kai having a birthday party alone now can I?_" Lara laughed.

"That's great news! Kai would be so happy to see you!"

"_Haha Just as I thought. But I think he will be more happier if he sees the rest of the band_"

"Is Feder coming too?"

"_Yup! Not only she but the guys too! And we have a great present for him. Guess what?_"

"It's not what I'm thinking it is..."

"_Huh? What are you thinking 'bout now?_" Lara sweatdropped. _"Look I'm gonna tell you later coz were almost there. I think we will land in about... 10 minutes_"

"Are you with the airplane!?" Lara asked disbelieved.

"_Yup. Don't worry we won't crash_"

"Don't say that... Before you know it will happen" Lara pouted.

_"Haha very funny. We will be at your house in 30 minutes so we can help you decorate the house. Oh yeah we brought some decorations with us too from different countries and some stuffs... blabla_" Lara laughed as Lucy was getting bored.

"Haha that's great!"

"_So where is he anyway?_"

"Kai? He just left going to the arcade with his friends"

"_He has friends? That's awesome!_" Lara sweatdropped as Lucy's mates did the same. _"Tell me all what happened when we are there! Okay? 'Cause I wanna know aaaaaall the details when I was abscent_"

"Sure"

"_Whoops, time to hang up. We're here! I'll talk to ya later_"

"Okay Lucy. Bye!" Lara giggled. She went back to the loft to bring the decorations downstairs in the living room when she suddenly remembered something. "Oh the cake!... Well Feder can bake one" She said relieved. "_Unless they bring one... I doubt it_" She thought while walking from one side of the room to the other side.

---------------------

Back with the group...

"Haa... Haa..." Dailan huffed.

"Oh man I'm down" Said Kai while sitting down on the ground.

"Haha... Yeah" Dailan said between his breathes.

"Ooooh I can't continue anymore" Said Brian who is sitting beside Kai.

"I'm... broke... now..." Cole managed to say between his breaths.

"Heeeey guys!" Maki shouted waving at them. "Next time you wait for us okay" He smiled.

"Huh? Oh hey we are at the arcade already" Forest said looking up to see the usual board sign that says 'The Arcade'.

"Wow... Haaa... We are fast" Dailan said.

"Come on! Lets go in already!!!" Maki said happily.

"Wait Maki... Let us catch our breath" Kai said.

"Yeah... Rest..." Cole sighed.

"Aren't you... haa... tired?" Kai asked. Maki shook his head. After a few minutes they all went in the arcade.

"It looks smaller than the other time" Kai looked over.

"Wahaha because we're getting taller wahaha!!!" Dailan laughed.

"Less talking more action!" Brian yelled, jumping once in the air.

"Yeah!" They all shouted in unison and searched for a game.

-------------------------

"We're here!" A shout came from the outside. Lara perked up and looked outside the window to see her friends, Feder, Lucy and other two guys. She smiled and runned outside to give them a big hug. After knowing how they were doing Lara asked something to one of them.

"Feder can you bake a cake?"

"Cake? Lara, I'm the best baker of all the bakers in the world" Feder winked as Lara smiled.

"Great! I forgot to buy one but your presence is a really good timing! Come on! We don't have the whole day"

"When will Kai come back?" Lucy asked carrying a box with decorations.

"Its possible around 5 p.m"

"Lara do you have anything to bake?" Feder asked. Lara nodded. "Good. Then I will start right away!"

"Yeah do that Feder while we will decorate the room"

"Oh man! I forgot" Said the man who is walking behind Lucy.

"What did ya forgot Jimmy?" Lucy asked. Jimmy is Lucy's childhood friend as well as Lara's. He has short brown hair and brown eyes.

"The present!"

"Gee you always forget that. I'll go and get it" The other man spoke up. The man is named Josh and he is Jimmy's older twinbrother. He has black hair and purple eyes.

"The big brother always has to do everything" Lara joked. Jimmy groaned but smiled after that.

"Yeah, remember that thing in the other time with that little accident" Josh said with the present in his hands.

"Gee do you really have to remember me that, again?!"

"What thing and what accident?" Feder asked curioused.

"Does she still stick her nose in everything?" Lara asked Lucy.

"Yup, like always in ye olde time. She often gets in trouble for doing that too" Lara laughed as Feder frowned for what Lucy just told her.

"Thanks a lot Lucy! Now my reputation is lost!" Feder said angrily.

"But that happened a long time ago" Feder growled. Lara soothed Feder and cheered up and went to the kitchen to bake the cake.

------------------------

The group played for a long time. There were some games that they both wanted to play. They began to argue but Kai said that they have to switch so each of them had a chance to play. They agreed and switched. Right now the group wanted to play a retro game that Maki is playing. They are all standing beside Maki, watching him playing.

"Man you're good at this" Dailan said astonished.

"I know. I played that game before. And beside I have it at home so its easy for me" Maki said.

"But I still don't understand why that gorilla kidnaps a girl and that the red man with a moustache has to save her?" Kai said confused. The others agreed with him.

"Its just a game Kai. Don't break your head over it" Maki said.

"Though this game seems pretty old" Brian said. "How do you call that... Ah retro!"

"Retro? Never heard of that before" Kai said still confused.

"It is another word for old. Something that was popular in the old times" Brian explained.

"Old or not its still popular" Dailan said. Maki nodded and finished the game at the same time. "-yawn- What time is it?" He asked his friends.

"4 o'clock" Forest said looking at his watch.

"Should we go outside? I need fresh air" Kai said stretching his arms in the air. The others nodded and walked outside. They went to the playgrounds and stayed there for a while. Kai sat in the climbing rack as the others stayed on the ground.

"Say Maki, how much do you know of those 'retro' games?" Cole aksed.

"Not much"

"Do you at least know the personages in that game you played before?" Brian asked.

"Eum... Well that gorilla is named DK which is actually Donkey Kong. And the others... I have no clue but I do know that they call the red man the Big Fat Mustache Guy" They all burst into laughing. Forest stopped laughing when he saw the time again on his watch and nudged Dailan. Dailan didn't stopped but Forest showed his watch at him and Dailan slowly stopped laughing as he saw the time on it. It was already 16:00pm.

"Hey guys I have to go. Ya know the chores"

"Oh okay Dailan" Said Maki. Dailan coughed roughly. "Oh yeah! I forgot! I have my meditation lessons héhéh" With that Maki left leaving the others confused. Cole looked at Kai and he shrugged.

"Umm I have to go home too. Cleaning up my room" Forest said uneasy. He left with Dailan.

"Sorry Kai but I have to go to the BBA HQ for my sister. I heard she has some information about your beyblade"

"Really?"

"Well maybe. It isn't sure yet. Anyways Brian has to come with me"

"Oh. Okay. I'll see you guys later then"

"Okay"

"Bye Kai" Brian shouted at him when they left. Kai stayed behind and looked up at the sky.

"_The clouds looks creamy. I wonder how it taste... I wonder how it feels to fall through a cloud... I wonder if you can even sit on it... Do you even get wet when you fall through a rain cloud?_" The thoughts about it makes him think of more questions and wondering about the world. "_Maybe I should travel around the world to discover that... Yeah, that's not a bad idea... maybe Dailan and the others wants to come with me too_" Kai sighed at the thoughts. "_Though if they wanted, it would be impossible. I won't be able to travel around the world when I still have school..._" He frowned. "Hmmm... _Be patient_" He remembered that phrase. It wasn't long though as Dara told him it was their source. But the source of what? He took out his beyblade and stared at the bitchip.

----------------------

At the same time Feder finished baking the cake. With her, cooking only takes less then an half hour. She put some candles on it and put it on a large table Lara put in the living room.

"Man Feder... How many people will eat from that thing?!" Josh asked astonished looking at the big cake.

"Just a few" Feder laughed.

"Few or not its big enough for us and the invited ones" Lara said looking at the cake.

"Don't forget the birthday kid" Lucy reminded her. Lara smiled. "Well if there are leftovers, we know who would eat the rest" Lucy said as she stared at Feder evily.

"Heeeeey!" Lucy laughed. At the same time the guests arrived with their presents. They put the presents on another table near the right wall.

Meanwhile Kai was still looking at his bitbeast in the bitchip. He stayed there for almost an half hour. He jumped off the climbing rack and head up for home. Before he arrived there...

Lara and the others went hiding to suprise Kai.

"He should be home any minute now" Lara whispered loud looking at her watch. Lucy and Feder giggled. The door slowly slid to its side. Kai stepped in and wondered why it was so dark in here.

"SUPRISE!!!" Kai startled as the people who were hiding jumped in front of him. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAI!!!" They all shouted.

"M-my birthday?" He stuttered in suprise.

"Haha the little guy forgot his own birthday" Feder laughed.

"Come on Kai. How could you forget your special day?" Dailan said beside him.

"Dailan?" Kai blinked. "I thought you were doing your chores!!!" Kai said astonished.

"Yes and no. I was invited for your party duh" The gang laughed. Lara picked up Kai.

"Come on honey. Its your birthday today! Let's make some fun okay" She winked at him. Kai smiled and nodded once.

"There is something I want to say" Kai said.

"What?" His mother asked.

"MAN, that's one big cake!" They all laughed.

"Well if you find that cake big then look beside you" Dailan pointed at the wall opposite from his side. Lara turned around with Kai in her arms. His mouh fell wide open as he saw the mountain of presents on the table. Dailan and Brian went standing beside Lara and looked up at Kai. They started to laugh when they saw his face. Lara put him down on the ground and he walked to the presents, staring at them.

"Helloooooo? Earth to KAI!" Kai jumped when Dailan shouted at him. "Hahaha!" Suddenly they could here someone's stomach rumble. They all eyed the long green haired boy as he held his stomach and smiled nervously.

"Looks like we have a hungry party kid" Lucy said and smiled. Kai and his friends laughed. Lara cut the large cake in pieces as Josh took them and placed them on a paper plate and Lucy gave them the plates with the cake. Kai and his friends sat on the couch and ate their cake. As soon they finished they wanted more.

"Mmmm this is delicious!" Dailan said with his mouth full. They laughed.

"Where did you buyed this?" Kai asked his mother.

"I didn't" Kai got confused. "Auntie Feder baked it" Kai looked at Feder as she smiled at him.

"I'm glad you like it Dailan" An hour later after eating, drinking and talking, Lara picked up a present and gave it to Kai.

"Here is the first present Kai" One by one Lara gave him the presents as he each opened them. The first one revealed a sky blue watch. Kai looked and noticed it came from Dailan as he was sitting there grinning widely. Brian saw his grin and almost fell off the couch of laughing. Kai politly thanked Dailan for the watch. The next present was small and long. Kai opened it and revealed a ochre colored flute.

"A flute?" Dailan said confused.

"Yah. A flute is always good for mediation" Maki said as he sat in his meditation position and closed his eyes.

"But Kai doesn't meditate" Forest said.

"So? He can use it for the fun then. Who said that he will gonna use for meditation? I said its good FOR meditation" They all sweatdropped.

"Well a monkey stays a monkey" Kai said. "Thanks anyway Maki. I will going to use it" Kai said happily. Maki smiled back at him.

"Here's the next one hon" Lara said as she gave the next present packed in a shiny red and black mini-squares paper. Kai unwrapped it to reveal a plain box. He opened it and took out a red starter with a bordeaux ripcorder.

"Wow!" Kai stared at it happily. The others awed.

"Man Kai. That looks sooo cool!" Dailan said jumping on the couch.

"Thanks Cole!"

"Nyeah no thanks... Sorry that they don't match the colors of your beyblade" He said shyly.

"Oh I don't mind"

"I'm sure that later there will be ones that match the colors" Dailan said.

"Yeah well Kai has the very first starter that will come out in the stores a month later" Cole said as he eyed Dailan in front of his face. Dailan freaked out and crouched backwards.

"So wait, you mean that Kai has the starter that your sister was making?!" Forest asked disbelieved. Cole nodded. "Wooow" Kai was still looking at his new starter.

"I'm gonna try it out later" Kai said happily.

"Why not now?" Dailan asked.

"Well... Yeah why not... but first I will open up the other presents"

"Mmmokay. Sounds good enough to me" Kai sweatdropped.

"Here is the next one" Lara gave him the next present. This time it revealed a discman with a CD.

"Auntie Lucy! Auntie Feder" Kai shouted. Lucy giggled and Lara rolled her eyes.

"_I knew she would give him their CD_" Lara thought.

"Now you can listen to our music" Lucy said.

"Yeah and each time we have a new CD we will send it to you okay" Feder said winking at the same time.

"Thanks aunties. And uncles" Josh and Jimmy smiled.

"Aww no thanks Kai" Lucy blushed.

"Okay here is the next one" Lara handed him the next present. It is flat and wrapped in blue paper with multiple northern stars on it. Kai unwrapped it and smiled widely.

"A book about unicorns?" Lara said astonished.

"Awesome! Hmmm but who could've been?" Kai said looking at Brian and Forest. The twosome did nothing but one of them had the urge to laugh and laughed, almost falling off the couch. "Thanks Brian"

"No problem Kai. I know you like unicorns and such mithycal animals but I could only find this one and that was good enough I guess" Brian laughed and so did Kai. The others just smiled.

"Two more presents are left" Lara said handing him over the next present. It revealed a two pair of fingerless gloves. The first pair is colored navy as the other pair is colored green. And it just fits Kai's hands.

"I knew it would fit your hands"

"This is cool!"

"Yeah pretty much beybladers wear those, so I thought why not you since you're a blader too?"

"Thanks Forest"

"No prob"

"Okay here is the last one. I hope you will like it" Lara said handing him the last package.

"I'm very curious what you bought mom" Kai said unwrapping the present. Kai's eyes widened as he saw the item and gasped.

"Well? Are you happy with it?" Kai nodded.

"Hey Kai don't keep us agigated okay. Show up!" Dailan jumped up and down on the couch. Kai slowly took out the item and showed the attack ring for his beyblade. His friends stunned.

"Wow..." Forest said slowly.

"I never saw that kind of attack ring" Cole said staring at the ring.

"Really?" Kai asked.

"Uh-huh"

"OKAY!!! Less gaping more blading!!!" Dailan shouted.

"Yeah!" The group shouted.

"Hey its good I brought some beyblades with me so that we can all play!" Cole said as he took out 5 beyblades from his pocket.

"How can they fit in your pockets???" Dailan asked astonished pointing at his pocket.

"I have a large pocket that's all" Dailan groaned. Kai put on his new navy gloves he got from Forest and the new attack ring on Dara as he removed the old one. He took the starter Cole gave him and went outside with his friends. Feder too followed them and took out a camera she was holding for a while. The group played in the garden and for the first time Kai won. The very first battle with his friends and he won. Then they began to play 1-on-1 battle and each time Kai won.

"I won't give up! Come on! I want revenge!" Cole yelled out as he pointed at Kai. Kai blinked and grinned.

"... Okay!" the twosome stood in their position, both their index finger on the ripcorder. Dailan counted off.

"3, 2, 1"

"Let it rip!" They all shouted. At the same time Feder recorded the battle with her camera, enjoying the fun. Lara and her three friends watched them holding their drinks.

"Hey Kai..."

"Yeah auntie Feder?"

"After this battle... Will you beyblade against me?" She asked still filming. Kai hesitated a bit but accepted her challenge. "Great. Don't worry I'm not that strong"

"LIAR!" Lucy yelled at her from afar. Feder looked behind, glaring at Lucy. Lucy laughed nervously.

"Bother, bother" Feder said. Kai held in his laugh.

"Hey!" Cole shouted as his beyblade stopped spinning. "No fair" He pouted. The group laughed.

"Okay my turn now"

"I will hold the cam" Lucy said running over. "I wonder who will win" They stood in their position and the whole group counted off. They pulled on their ripcordes and their beyblades hit each other when they launched them. Kai startled somewhat, suprised how Feder's beyblade clashed at his with some force. Of course Kai is still in the low level so Feder went easy on him. Still Kai felt uneasy how she beybladed against him.

"Aunti Feder"

"Yes Kai?"

"Please don't go too easy on me" He said.

"Huh?"

"I don't want to win the whole time" Feder grinned.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I heard that... you can't win the whole time but its important that you learn of your battles even when you lose you learn more of it then from winning"

"That's great Kai" kai looked confused at her. "Then I won't go easy on you" She grinned. Kai smiled and continued their battle. Suddenly Jimmy's cellphone rang. He went away to talk. Not so long or he came back.

"Finish the battle"

"Why?" They all asked except Kai.

"We have to go back to the studio. Some troubles or something" Feder, Lucy and Kai's friends pouted. Feder's beyblade flew back to her hand and she pocketed it.

"Well next time we encounter we will continue our battle" Feder winked as she put her thumb up.

"Byyyyye Kai! Lucy shouted after"

"Bye" They all said in unison.

"... Wow. Is it already sunset?" Forest said looking up at the orange-red sky.

"Oh man! I have to go home! I still have my chores to do!" Dailan freaked out and runned to his home. "Bye Kai!" Dailan waved.

"Hasty. I bet that you guys will go home too?" They all nodded sadly.

"Too bad huh" Maki said.

"Yeah" They all said.

"Well see you monday then" Maki said as Kai nodded. Maki looked at the others as they nodded too.

"Bye Kai!" they all said and walked back home.

"Have a nice birthday!" Brian shouted back before he disppeared from Kai and Lara's view. Kai sighed and took his beyblade.

"Let's go back inside. It's getting chill out here" She joked. Kai smiled and both went back in the house...

* * *

Voila! Done! ... FINALY!!! -runs to a wall and hit it- X.X 

Folks please review... I wanna know how this chappie was 3

I wonder what happened to my first reviewer... :s

Next chapter: Kai will be 3 years older! Lol :D

Laterzzzzzzzz


	15. Dailan's & Forest's POV

Hiya folks!

The reason of the long waiting of this chappie: I was too dang lazy folks! First of all I was busy with getting new plots in my head so I had to type 'em all down before I forget them. 2nd: school started. The second week I got sick (like every year now). Now I'm cured but got too lazy to continue with this story and its chapters :s

SO SORRY FOLKS! But I am already busy with the next chapter and the one after 3 But that doesn't mean I will post 'em this month. Maybe…

Anyway I said that Kai will be 3 years older in the next chapter but that would be after the next following chapters. Why? Cuz a new idea popped up in my sleep XD Sry, can't help it ;

From now on I won't spoil a thing anymore.

Instead of telling about Kai's day I will tell what his friends are doing after his birthday party and the next day.

I don't own beyblade and its characters expect the ones I made. Oh and I might edit some of the chapters. Or possibly not. Agh I'll tell ya if I edited a chapter ;)

Kai: You just can't type XD

Neither can you 3 lol now get out of here! –points at the door-

Kai: Why should I?

Go play with your renewed beyblade

Kai: You say, I'll do it! -runs out of room-

Riiiight… For that he will do anything. Enjoy folks -disappears-

* * *

**Dailan's POV**

Dailan ran to his house. Slowly he opened the door trying not to make a single sound. He looked everywhere to see if there was someone but there is no one in sight. He sighed and went to the kitchen but before he could do a step he stopped in his tracks because of a loud shout.

"DAILAN!" His mother yelled.

Slowly but scared Dailan turned his head to his right and looked at his mother in front of the stairs. She has dark green eyes and red hair like Dailan, smaller than normal and a tad larger.

"Where were you?!? Your room is a mess and you haven't washed off the dishes!"

"But mom--"

"No buts! Go clean up your room, NOW!" She yelled at him pointing upstairs. Dailan frowned and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. He slammed the door shut as he cursed.

"Damn it! Why can't she wash the dishes herself!? She knows that I was at Kai's birthday party but nooooo she had to leave it all like that and forget I was at his party"

Dailan growled and kicked one of his toys in the air which bounced against the wall and landed on the ground with a small squeak. He cleaned up his room, made his bed and went back downstairs to wash the dishes as his mother and his big brothers and sisters watched the TV. After a few minutes the phone on the wall in the kitchen rang and Dailan answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Dailan?_" A young boy's voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Yeah?"

"_Its Forest_"

"What's the matter?"

"_Nothing… I think you forgot already_"

"Forgot what?"

"_That I would phone you each time at 7 pm? Does that says something to you?_"

"Oh yeeeeah!... I forgot" Dailan laughed nervously.

"_What are you doing now?_"

"Doing my chores"

"_Your chores? What chores? They should be done by now_"

"Mom was too lazy to do themselves"

"_So what did you have to do?_"

"Cleaning up my bedroom and wash off the dishes"

"_That's all?_"

"Yeah"

"_But then you should be done about a long time ago!_"

"If you saw my room and the toys I have then you would know how long it would take for me, a kid that's small and hates sport and is 7 years old, to clean up my room"

"_Haha! Well not for me. I am older than you guys_"

"Mmmm yeah that's right. Hey wait! Does Kai know that you're older?"

"_I think so. Kai isn't dumb as your family haha!_"

"HEY!!! You can't talk like that about them... that's what I would say if I liked them. But on the other hand you ARE right..."

"_Forest! Don't talk like that about someone else's family!_" A matured female voice could be heard on the other side of the phone.

_"Sorry mom_" Forest excused.

"Haha! Busted!"

"_I've been powned by my own mother_"

"Hahaha!"

"DAILAN!!! Your chores" Dailan's mother shouted.

"_Aw gee. I hate it when mothers talks like that. Do this, do that, go take a shower, wake up because its doomsday, yada yada yada_" Forest sang. Dailan snickered.

"What would you say if you had a mother like that?"

"_They can do it themselves!_" Dailan held in his laugh. His mother shouted at him again.

"Sorry but I really have to go or I'm in trouble!"

"_Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye!_"

"Bye Forest" Dailan hung up and went back to wash off the dishes.

After finishing washing the dishes he went to his bedroom and closed the door and sat on his bed. He was deadly bored and wished he could go out at night to play with his friends. He had the urge to play with Kai because he has a beyblade. If Dailan had a beyblade for himself he would challenge Kai and play for hours. Unfortunately his mother didn't want to buy him a beyblade because he won't be much available to do the chores which normally his sisters and brothers should do and not him, the youngest family member. If his friends knew what for life he led they would, possibly, feel pity for him and Dailan hates pity. He groaned and lied down on the bed. After a while he fell asleep.

**Forest's POV**

Near their school the group split in two. Maki and Forest went to the left and Cole and Brian went to the right heading for the city. After quite some time Maki and Forest split. Forest's house was not far from where he split from Maki. He entered his house and looked at the person in the couch.

"Hey dad"

He greeted his father lazily as he walked up the stairs. His father has short black hair, his eyes are purple with a touch of blue and wears glasses. His father didn't answer so Forest rolled his eyes and continued walking up the stairs. When he was in his bedroom he went on his computer to check his mails. He has zero mails. He closed his eyes before he turned off the pc and walked back downstairs to watch some TV with his father.

"How was your day?" His father asked.

"Fine. Where is mom?"

"Gone to the grocery shop" His older brother said who is sitting on the ground. Daemon is Forest's older and only brother. He looks like Forest only his hair is blue and he's 17 years old.

"At this hour?!"

"Yeah well, you know mum"

"Sounds like your day went off"

"Hmm yeah. I'm going upstairs" Daemon stood up from the ground and went upstairs. Their father didn't say a thing.

"Hey come on Daemon! I didn't meant it like that"

Forest went after his brother. When Daemon was in his bedroom Forest entered it and Daemon closed the door. He leaned against his door as Forest turned around and gulped. He slowly approached his younger brother.

"Sit down" He said. Forest did as told and sat down on his brother's bed as Daemon went and looked outside the window.

"Well? Are you gonna tell me yet?"

"Patient my little brother"

"Aaaaaah you always say that!" Daemon chuckled.

"First of all I want to know if your friend liked his present or not?"

"He was veeery happy with it"

"I thought so. Though we both chose them"

"Héhé yeah... Okay now tell me" Forest turned around to face his brother and folded his legs on the bed.

"My girlfriend ditched me"

"Oww. Absolutely a bad day. When?"

"Right after school"

"Wow, talk about stupid" Daemon turned around and looked at his brother.

"Yeah I know. I just don't understand why"

"Maybe you ARE gay"

"I am not gay!" He walked to his bed and sat beside Forest on his right.

"Méh don't worry big bro. There are plenty of girls out there"

"Looks who's talking here. You're the one who's always looking at girls"

"Hey I'm not the only one ya know" They laughed. After they laughed there was a long silence.

"Heeey after tomorrow is your baseball game isn't it"

"Yeah... I'm kinda nervous"

"Nervous? Come on bro. You've done this before so why do you get nervous?"

"Cause Its a new team we are going to play against to... and it's the semi-finals"

"So what? You will easily beat them, as always! Beside I will be there to cheer" He said happily.

"Like every year" Forest smiled. "Thanks bro. Your the best little brother" Daemon said and messed up his younger brother's hair.

"And the only one" They started to goof around. Suddenly they looked over at the door.

"Sweeties, I'm home!" A mature female voice could be heard from downstairs, sounding muffled through the door. The two kids jumped off the bed and ran downstairs.

"Hi mom!" They both said in unison. Their mother has long curly blond hair, not unlike their son's hair colours, and green eyes.

"Hi sweethearts! How was your day?" She asked sweet and happily. Forest opened his mouth but his brother nudged him with his hand. Forest closed his mouth and let his brother speak. "Is there something wrong?" She asked confused.

"We will tell you our day later mom but you really need to speak with dad. He's been acting weird since he came back home" Daemon said.

"Yeah, he's not himself. He didn't even said 'Hi' or anything as usual, except 'how was your day?'"

"Oh don't worry sweeties. I will talk to him as soon as I put this--"

"We will do it" The twosome said quickly and took the groceries bags from her hands and went to the kitchen. Their mother blinked out of confusion and smiled afterwards. She sat down and began to talk with her husband.

"You think he will be fine?" Forest asked his brother.

"Hmm not sure. It depends what happened to him" Forest snickered. After the items were put away Forest went to the phone and dialled a number. "To who are you going to call?"

"Dailan as usual"

"_Hello?_" A younger voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Dailan?"

"_Yeah?_"

"Its Forest_"_

"_What's the matter?_"

"Nothing... I think you forgot already"

"_Forgot what?_"

"That I would phone you each time at 7 pm? Does that says something to you?"

"_Oh yeeeeah!... I forgot_" Forest sweat dropped and heard Dailan laughing nervously.

"What are you doing now?_"_

"_Doing my chores_"

"Your chores? What chores? They should be done by now"

"_Mom was too lazy to do themselves_"

"So what did you have to do?"

"_Cleaning up my bedroom and wash off the dishes_"

"That's all?"

"_Yeah_"

"But then you should be done about a long time ago!"

"_If you saw my room and the toys I have then you would know how long it would take for me, a kid that's small who hates sport and is 7 years old_"

"Haha! Well not for me. I am older than you guys"

"_Mmmm yeah that's right. Hey wait! Does Kai know that you're older?_"

"I think so. Kai isn't dumb as your family haha"

"_HEY!!! You can't talk like tha about themt... that's what I would say if I liked them. But on the other side you ARE right..._"

"Forest! Don't talk like that about someone else's family!" Said Forest's mother.

_"_Sorry mom" Forest excused.

"_Haha! Busted!_"

"I've been powned by my own mother"

"_Hahaha!_"

"_DAILAN!!! Your chores_" Dailan's mother shouted on the other side.

"Aw gee. I hate it when mothers talks like that. Do this, do that, go take a shower, wake up because its doomsday, yada yada yada" Forest sang. Dailan snickered.

"_What would you say if you have a mother like that?_"

"They can do it themselves!" Dailan held in his laugh and so did Daemon. Dailan's mother could be heard shouting at him again.

"_Sorry but I really have to go or I'm in trouble!_"

"Okay. I'll talk to you later. Bye"

"_Bye Forest_" They hung up. Forest sighed and suddenly he hears his brother laughing like mad.

"You think that's funny?" He asked him sarcastically.

"Hahaha, kinda" He said between his laughs. Forest too started laughing.

They started fooling around the whole night as their mother discovered why their father, her husband, is in a dip the whole day. She wanted to tell them but seeing them having fun and all she decided not to tell now and waited for the next day and let them play and having fun.

The twosome played in every room except the bathroom and their parent's room. Now and then they went to the kitchen to fetch food and other snacks. After eating they went to Daemon's room and played pillow fights. Afterwards they went to Forest's room and played castle. Though Daemon is too old to play castle he always likes to play with his younger brother Forest and no games are too old for him or Forest except really childish toys and games.

After playing until almost midnight they stopped and changed their clothes into pyjamas. Forest had a little idea and wanted to sleep over at his brother's room. They played another game named Camping. Its just like camping outside except its inside the house. They build a tent of their blankets and their searchlight served as regular light in a tent. They also sneaked to the kitchen and stole some items such as drink bottles and snacks as their parents are watching TV together. Along the way they snickered. Forest went to his bedroom and took his blankets and some spare ones to make the tent larger so he and Daemon could sleep in it. He also took his own pillow to sleep on it and Daemon took his spare blankets to sleep with. They always play together whenever they weren't busy.

When Forest was younger he always did a piggyback ride on his brother the whole time and they both enjoyed it. Daemon was jealous at the time his brother was born. He knew that their parents would pay his baby brother more attention than him. But as time passes he started to like his brother and when Forest got older he got the same interests as him, especially girls. Looks like its in the family, their father's side. For their mother's side it was the cheerfulness, happiness and the overactive times. Their mother enjoyed their happiness and recorded the wonderful moments. Their father had a lot of work by then and it looked like he never has time for his wife and children's but at weekends he is fulltime father and mostly plays with his sons. Sometimes they went camping in vacations.

At the overactive times they sometime got bored and quickly tries to find something to make fun. One of them are animals. Not chasing them but mostly observing them. Daemon told Forest what kind of animals they are observing and what they do. Sometime Forest gets so interested in some animals that he chases after, trying to grab them. At his chase he often gets wounded somewhere, mostly at his legs. Terrible wounds are sometimes revealed on his bare legs and Daemon is always there to clean up the wound and such and he's always comforting his younger brother. Whenever the needed item was unavailable he always search through his surrounding for something that he can use to seal the wound or clean it up. With this kind of things their bond grew and has tighten upon time. Their parents hope that the bond would never break.

After they put up the tent and ate some snacks they went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. They took their time and when they finished they walked back to Daemon's room to sleep in the tent. Forest was quickly asleep but Daemon stood up quietly and walked downstairs.

"Was it fun sweetie?" His mother asked.

"Like always mom. It was a great time and it is still"

"Is he sleeping?"

"Yup... I'm gonna drink something and go to sleep too"

"Okay sweetie" Daemon drank a glass of water and went back upstairs.

"Night mom, dad" He said before he leaved for his room.

"Night sweetie. Have a nice dream"

"Sleep well son" His father said. Daemon went inside the tent and watched his brother sleeping and smiled. He lied down and put off the searchlight and fell asleep.

**Normal POV**

**Next day: Sunday**

The next morning Dailan woke up early. He sat on his bed and yawned and stretched his arms. He looked outside the window. The day was beautiful and no chores for him to do on sunday. He jumped off his bed and quickly put on his clothes. After dressing up he didn't bother to go to the kitchen and went outside. When turned around the corner on his right he met up Forest.

"Whoa hey! Not so fast!" Dailan just stopped in front of him. "Whew you almost crashed into me"

"Héhéh sorry" He scratched behind his head and smiled silly.

"Why so hurried?" Dailan shrugged and Forest sweat dropped. "Okaaaay... Anyway its 7 o' clock in the morning, why are you out so early???"

"I'm all hyper!"

"From what did you get hyper?" Again Dailan shrugged. Forest sighed. "Did you just woke up or something?" Dailan nodded.

"Yeah, I woke up, changed clothes and immediately went outside"

"Without saying good morning to your family?"

"You crazy!? No way!"

"Okaaaaay... How... nice... I think"

"Tch of course it isn't nice" Another voice said. Forest looked behind him and so did Dailan. They looked up only to see Daemon standing.

"Took you long bro"

"Well sorry but the shop wasn't open yet"

"Late owner"

"Yeah tell me"

"Oh Dailan this is my brother Daemon. I... haven't told you about him... yet"

"Nice to meet you Dailan"

"Coooool" Dailan said in amazement. Forest raised an eyebrow.

"What's so cool about him?"

"He looks just like you and... Euh..."

"I know what you mean. He's unlike all your brothers isn't he?" Dailan nodded. "Well my brother is the best"

"Okay don't go too far. I feel flattered now" Daemon laughed nervously, scratching behind his head.

"I have no doubts about that" Dailan said. Forest laughed.

"So where are you going?" Daemon asked.

"I think I'm gonna go to Kai" Forest said.

"I think he's still sleeping"

"With the party yesterday? No way" Forest shrugged.

"Okay. We will see about that... What about you bro?"

"I'll come later. I have some things to do first"

"Like what?"

"You'll see" Daemon winked and left his brother behind with Dailan. Forest looked at Dailan and shrugged then they walked off heading to Kai's house. During the walk Dailan asked Forest what he had done last night. Forest told him everything.

"I envy you Forest"

"Héhé yeah. I hope it stays like that" Forest said happily.

"Hey wait"

"What?"

"Why are you up so early?" Forest almost fell.

"And you ask that now?!"

"Yeah!"

"We always wake up early. It's a habit"

"Handy to go to school"

"I know. When there is no school then I hang out a bit with my bro. IF he has nothing to do" Dailan laughed and before they know they've arrived at Kai's place.

"You think he's awake?" Somewhere in the backyard a whirring sound is heard.

"What is that?"

"Yup he's awake. Its his beyblade spinning" The twosome went to the backyard and saw Kai practicing with his beyblade Dara. "Hey Kai!" Dailan shouted. Kai looked behind him surprised.

"Hey guys!"

"Awesome birthday party yesterday"

"Thanks Dailan. I'm happy you liked it"

"Yeah!" Said Forest.

"Hey we're going to the arcade. Wanna come with us?"

"Is the arcade open a this time?" Forest asked. Dailan shrugged.

"Dunno. If it isn't we can find something else to do"

"Ergh I can't come" Kai said.

"What?"

"My mom is taking me to a special beyblade conference. I asked if you guys could come but there is one problem"

"What problem?"

"You don't have any beyblades" Kai smiled wryly. Dailan blinked and stamped on the ground.

"No fair!"

"Kaaaai! Honey its time to go!" Lara shouted.

"Sorry guys. I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sure, no problem Kai. Have fun!" Forest waved at him while Dailan was letting out some steam. Forest looked back and smiled. "You should look at yourself in the mirror"

"NO FAIR!" Dailan shouted again. Forest laughed.

"Come on Dailan. Let's go to the arcade so you can let out some steam on one of the games" Dailan calmed down.

"... Yeah!" And they walked off. They spend half of the day at the arcade until they had almost no money left. They walked out and just encountered Daemon.

"Bro!"

"Hey guys" Daemon looked up and blinked before he looked back at Forest and Dailan. "Were you in the arcade the whole time?" Forest nodded.

"Dailan needed to let out some steam" Forest told him.

"And what a steam it was!" Dailan joked.

"And now he's all hyper" Forest eyed him. "Know of something else where we can spend our time on it without wasting anymore of our money?"

"Well not really, no"

"Can we hang out with you by the time then?" Daemon nodded and Forest and Dailan went back to town with him. "Where did you go?"

"Walking"

"With your girl?"

"Your brother has a girlfriend?!" Forest nodded. "That is a joke! Girls are…" Dailan stopped as he was trying to find the right words to say in his sentence.

"Are what Dailan?"

"Come on they go all smoochy and cuddle you the whole time and ask you all kinds of favours, bléh" Dailan said disgusted. "For me no girls. Even the others knows that"

"Even Kai and Brian?" Dailan nodded and made Daemon to snicker.

"Wait when you grow up. I'm sure you will think different about girls" Daemon said.

"What, like your brother?"

"Heeeey! Its not my fault. Beside they're not bad"

"Riiiiight Forest" Dailan grinned.

"Beside, my brother is single right now. Wait why did you walked with her?"

"To ask why she dumped me"

"Oh"

"Hey, you know what?!"

"No. What?"

"I'm hungry!"

"-anime fall- You're hungry?? Haven't you ate yet?" Dailan shook his head. "Well, me neither" Dailan sweatdropped. "What?"

"Then lets go eat something. You can't breakfast anymore that's for sure" Daemon said.

"So lets go eat pancakes or waffles! Its good as breakfast and lunch"

"Good idea bro" Forest smiled.

"But who's going to pay?"

"I'll pay Dailan. My threat"

"Goodie"

They headed for a shop and each ordered a waffle. Their prizes were very low so Dailan could eat as much as he wants.

"Gee, I'm glad you don't eat that much at school" Forest said, startled at the amount of waffles Dailan has in his plate.

"School food sucks. They're disgusting as what! I don't understand how we could eat that"

"Now I know why Daemon never eats in school"

"Well he's right. Don't tell me you like their food"

"No, I don't like it but its not that bad" Forest continued watching Dailan how he eats.

"He makes me think of someone"

"Who bro?"

"A famous beyblader. One you know"

"Who?"

"Tyson and Daichi"

"What? What is Dailan, except his hole in his body which I mean his stomach, makes you think of Tyson? The best beyblader in the world"

"You just said" Dailan stopped and swallowed the last piece of waffle through his throat.

"So wait. You mean that Tyson eats like me?"

"Yeah. Except you have a bit of manners on table and don't talk with your mouth full"

"In other words Tyson and Daichi are pig" Dailan laughed at Forest's words.

"Well to be the best you need a big appetite!"

That's not true Dailan"

"Why not Forest huh, huh, huh??"

"Did one of you ever saw him beyblading?"

"No" They both answered.

"Not even a DVD of his beyblade matches from years ago?"

"No" Daemon laughed. Dailan and Forest got confused.

"What's so funny?" Forest shrugged.

"Okay wait. You two want to be beybladers too but if you're such fans of beyblading why haven't you ever heard of the former team Bladebreakers?"

"We don't know bro"

"Maybe we should ask Cole about this. Lumina is working at the BBA HQ"

"You're right Dailan. Should we ask now?"

"Not after I finished my waffles" Forest sighed. It took Dailan a while before he was full. Daemon didn't had to pay much even after the amounts Dailan had eaten. When he paid they went outside.

"I bet you ate the whole shop's storage" Forest said.

"Nope. Bet ya not"

"Should we go now?"

"Fine you weenie"

"Hey! I'm not a weenie!"

"Yes you are" They laughed. "Come on lets go!" Dailan pointed in the air.

"Umm Dailan… At what are you pointing? The BBA HQ is there and not there" Forest pointed at the other way.

"Oh right. Ehehehe" Forest sweat dropped.

The trio headed for the city and soon arrived at the BBA. They entered the building and saw some familiar faces…

* * *

That's the end of this two kid's POV's. Heheh. Hope u liked it. And sorry again for the freaking long delay of this story/chapter(s). The laziness got me. Okay now that this part is over I'm going to continue on the next one ;) Laterzzzzzz! 


End file.
